Unknown Dragon Slayer
by Sephron
Summary: FINISHED kinda like ZWE. Tora's a chick who's sent to Middle earth, and is captured by Dilandau and Folken. She's got attitude, a temper, and fighting skills, not to mention a hanful for Dilandau and Folken. What'll happen? Who knows?
1. Default Chapter

The Unknown Dragon Slayer  
Allot of people think that the story of Escaflowne is fake. Just something that was made for entertainment. But that's where people are wrong. It did happen, all of it. The only problem is that when the writers of Escaflowne made the show, they changed some things. Like, for instance, Van and his sword fighting, they got it all wrong. They took away most of his talent. When Van fought Allen, the fight lasted for more then a half hour. Not 20 seconds. And the length of Allens hair, it went to his shoulders, not his butt. So, how do I know all this? Well, because I was there.  
The legend that has been lost in the scriptures of Giea, told the story of a 14 year old girl named Tora. Like Hitomi, she was a friend of Vans' only, She didn't stay that way. So then what happened? Read my story to find out. Oh, and one more thing. Something you have to know about Dilandau-sama, He's really not that mean. Yes, he does hit his Dragon Slayers but only if he thinks they deserve it. When Gatti came in to read the P.S. part of the message, Dilandau-sama didn't hit him. He just said "Dismissed" and had Gatti leave. They really changed allot of things. But, anyway. Here's my story. And I tell how it was.   
  
I Was in the middle of my physics class, one of my favorite subjects. When I suddenly remembered something. I don't actually know if it was my memory or someone else's. But, I was at a track meet, from somewhere. I'm not sure. But I know it was track. A gun Fired, and 5 people set of in a run. The hundred meter dash, I realized. And, I saw... me. At four years of age. I was cheering for someone. And I remembered, my 17 year old brother, Joe. That's who I was cheering for. Then suddenly it was night, and I was alone. It was night, and the stars were shining brightly. Then, a flash of light brighter then the stars, came down. And a man, about my brothers age with blue spicky hair, and a very long sword, with Armor came down. His feet landed softly, and his eyes opened, looking at me. Well, the 4 year old me. The out of no where, a dragon! Looking me strait in the eyes. And I couldn't move. Suddenly, a scream! Was it me? No, it was the man with blue hair! I looked and saw him gripping his arm. Or, where his arm should be. I looked back at the dragon, and saw him swallow something, his arm? I wondered. The older me walked over to him, and when I tried to help him up, my hands passed right through him. I looked at a dog tag he had on his neck. Folkin Final of Finallia, so that's his name. And that was it.  
I looked up again and saw the eyes of all my friends looking concerned, and my other classmates with curiosity in theirs.   
"Huh? What happened?" I asked is somewhat bewilderment.   
"You fainted, do you want to go to the nurse?" Asked Mr. Lyon.   
"No, that's all right," I said, standing up. "Woah, head rush," I said. And I landed with a thud again.   
  
Once again, I was out of the class room. At the same track for the runners. What's going on?! I asked. This was the second 'flash' I'd had in less then 30 minutes. But something was different about this one. It was already night, and a only 3 people where there. Someone standing by a grouping of spotlights, waving to a girl with light brown hair, to her ears. And another person, a young man, about 16 or 17, holding something in his hand.   
"GO!" He yelled, and the one with short hair set off into a run, a sprint actually. I was standing on the track, and the girl ran right through me. Suddenly another flash of light came down from the stars. Another boy, again about 16, landed with another long sword, and armor. She ran into him, and then, another flash of light. And a dragon again. What's his name? I wondered. But, some how I knew it was Van, just like I knew the girls name was Hitomi. It didn't make sense. Obviously I was skipping some things, not getting all the facts, because once again it skipped forward. And Van was holding something in his hand. Sort of like a pink stone only it was too much like a circle. It was glowing, then Hitomi and Van were wrapped in a light, much like the one that brought Van down. Van and Folkin.   
  
I woke in the nurses office. 'What the heck?' I wondered. What's going on?   
"She's in there," I could here the nurse saying. My brother Joe came in. He smiled, and asked if I was ready to go. I nodded and we walked out to his car. He had my back pack, and thew it into the back seat.   
"Nurse called and said you fainted twice in a row," He said, turning on the car.   
"Yea, I guess," I said, still wondering what in the world was going on. And what's the deal with both of those flashes? I still didn't know what that's supposed to mean. We pulled into the drive way, and Joe told me to get out. He had to go back to his job.   
"Mom said your supposed to rest today, so take care," He said, and I closed the door. As soon as he drove away, I started to punch in the code to open the garage, and then, another flash of light. And I was taken to a world no one from earth knew about. Giea.   
***  
I woke up looking into the night sky, well, some of the sky. Most of my view was taken up by a large planet that looked allot like the pictures satelites had taken of the earth. Then I relized that it was the earth! What the!? I could breath, and I was definatly alive, but it was all wrong. I should have sufficated by now. Something was totally wrong. I remeberd how Van and Hitomi were raped in the same white light I had, I wonderd if they had been sent here too. It was all too weird. It didn't make any sence.   
I got up, to look around. My brother always said it was a good thing to ases the situation. I looked around, and started walking what I guessed was north. I didn't walk too far when I felt a thunck on the back of my head.   
"Van! you knocked out a girl!" I could hear someone saying. 'Knocked out?' I thought. 'Not likly, it takes more then that to get this girl out,' I though. Butstill, I played dead, and when someone leand over me, I moved faster then a jack rabbit. SMACK! I knocked 'em on the nose with the palm of my hand.   
"Oh! Shit!" I could hear a male yell. I flipped up, knocked the sword from his hand and caught it, ready for action. Now you're probably wondering how I knew how to fight, correct? I took defence lessons, and Joe taught me some things he lerned from his classes.   
"Hey!" The girl yelled. I recognized her from the track meet. Hitomi. I looked to the guy and relized was Van. Although he really didn't look like the guy who killed a dragon, when he had a bloody nose. I didn't put the sword down, instead just relaxed a litttle. I wasn't so up tight.   
"Just put the sword down, we're not going to hurt you," Hitomi said.  
"I know," I said.  
"Then why are you still so tense?" Van asked wipping blood from his nose.   
"Because... I know there's someone else here," I said. And I did. I couldn't see them, but I knew they were there. Some how I could sence them. I flung around, and saw a man with sholder length hair.   
"Allen," Van said. I had my sword ready, and when I swung around I berly missed him. Okay, here's the thing. I had taken defence lessons, yea, but sword lessons? No, not me. "Easy," Van said. "Can I have my sword back?" He asked. I turned around and tossed it to him. I lookedback at Allen, and then Van.   
"You know him?" I said, tilting my head tward Allen.   
"Yea, he's helped us out."  
"Sorry," I said. "It's just, I never been here before, and just cause I see some other people I'm gonna let my gard down," I said.  
"Good idea, but were not gonna hurt you," Allen said. I got the impression this Allen guy, wasn't the pretty boy that he looked like. My eyes fell on the hilt of his sword, and I could tell he was a night. The way he dressed and the way he wasn't at all alarmed when I almost struck him.  
"I know," I said. He seemed a little unexpecting that comment.   
"Got a tough girl here Van," Allen said.  
"I knowticed," Van said. This whole time, Hitomi had stayed quiet.  
"You talk?" I asked her.  
"When I feel it nessisary at a time like this, yes," She said.  
"You think that was nessisary then?" I asked. She just glared, and I could tell we wern't going to be very good friends.   
"Do you even know how to use a sword?" Allen asked.   
"Just from what I've see from the movies," I said.  
"Movies?" Hitomi asked. "You're from earth?"   
"Got that right," I said.  
"You're form would suggest otherwize,"Allen said.  
"Does that mean it was good or bad?" I asked.  
"Good, I could teach you, if you wanted."  
"That'd be good," I said. "I get the impression that this a place where swords are neaded."  
"How did you come to that conclusion?" Allen asked.  
"That fact that you and Van over there both have swords," I said, jerking my thumb twards Van. Allen nodded.   
"We have to go discuss battle plans on Zibach," Allen said.  
"Zibach?" I asked. It sounded fermilor. I Didn't know how.   
"Yes, we have to get back at them for what they did to Finallia," Van said. I didn't bother asking. I could tell it was something bad. 'Fanallia?' I asked myself. That's what was on Folkins dog tag. Did he live there too? I wonderd.  
We walked to a place where there were alot of othere people, well, just guys acctually. So Hitomi and I were the only girls that were there. It was I'll admit kinda scary. No Offence to Allen or anything, but his men were scary. But Gadis was kind and didn't look at us the same why the others did.   
Just like Allen said, he started training me with a sword. He ran me through some drills, explaind why some moves were better then others in whatever situation. as soon as we got throught the first few lessons, Ziboch attacked. Allen handed my a real sword and told me to hand onto it. I put it onto my belt and set off after him.   
I saw him getting into his guymelef and setting out. He didn't even relize I was there. I ran out, and saw the place being set to flame. 'Could this be what happend to Finallia?' I asked myself. I swong around and my sword clashed with someone dressed in black and blue lether. Mostly black, but in some spots, like on the sholder pads, there was blue lining. He had a mushroom cut, and blond hair. And really beautifle blue eyes.   
He attacked, I blocked. He smiled knowing at least he wasn'tgoing to take out a defencless girl. This time I attacked, and cut the lether on the side of his uniform. That made him smile more. He made a move that was easy to block, and I relized he ment for me to do so. He spun me around and grabbed my jet black hair. Pulling hard, he made me bend my spine to let up a little on my hair. I grit my teeth to stop myself from screaming. He placed his sword on my neck and gave a smirk. But he over looked something. The way he had grabbed my sword placedit right in front of his chest. I smiled a devilish grinn.  
"You fool, you over looked something. Let me go or I'll kill you," I said. I supposed he relized his mistake, because I saw his eyes widen and he loosend his grip on my hair. Tossing me down so my hand landed in hot coals. "Shit!" I yelled pulling it out. But in a second, I was once again ready to fight him.   
"You idot," He said, " You really think you can stand against Ziboch?" He asked.  
"I'll stand as long as my legs hold out," I said.  
"And once you get too weak?" He asked.  
"I'm not going to." He smiled at my reply. I saw him glance behind me. Something I learned,when they do that, it usually means that someone's going to attack you from behind. I swong around, and stopped an attck that would have taken the top of my head off.   
"For god's sake Chesta, Gatti, can't you take down one little girl?" I herd a voice say. The second one Charged, and I blocked. I landed a blow on his hand, making it bleed and have him drop his sword, I kicked it, and I herdit clang against something metle. I couldn't worry about what it had hit, I had to spin around, duck and roll. The boywith the mushroom cut would have drivven his sword right into my back. I got up, and didn't give him time to turn around, I hit him on the head with the hilt of my sword. I was turning to go when a sword blade was pressed up against my throat.   
"Shoot," I said rather angrily.   
"Don't move girl, or I'll pesonally slit your throat," They said. I could feel there lips moving by my ear. I didn't know who was behind me. But I could tell who ever it was it was the same person who hadaskedit the two solders could take down one 'little girl'. I looked at the sleeve of the uniform. Where there had been blue on the other uniforms was now red. eather this guy was someone higher in command,or lower, but from the way he talked to the others and how strong he was, my guess was that he was higher.   
"No, I thought you were going to get one of your solders to do the dirty work for you," I said through gritted teeth. He chuckled.   
"This one has an attitude, I like that," He said. "Be a good girl and give me your sword."  
"I'd rather not," I said.  
"You don't have too much of a choise." I sighed and gave him my sword. How imbirasing. This was just unbelievable. I had fought 2 guys at the same time, and now I was being takin down by one alone. There was just one word for him. Jerk. I could hear him moving, and I could feel him shifting his position. I felt a thwack and I was down and out.  
  
***  
  
I woke up in a cell of some kind. It wasn't like a dongone or anything. just a cell. I looked out the bars and I could see other cells like mine, some had people in them, and some didn't. I looked behind me, I had that feeling there was someone there. I saw a boy,about 15, one year older then me, that was dressed in red and black leather.   
"You must be the one who knocked me out," I said to him. He chuckled.  
"Your a quick one," He said with a smile. Not one of the nice smiles, more like... He was giving me creaded. I looked at the other man standing next to him. he had blue spick hair, and a sorcers cloak on. I gasped. He looked just like the man from 10 years ago that I saw fight the dragon! 'Folkin' His name rang in my mind. Is that possoble? I didn't know.   
"What do you want?" I asked. "Cut to the chase."  
"You're friends with Van Final, correct?" Asked Folkin. I didn't say anything, just gave a slight nod. How else was I supposed to respond? I didn't hate the guy, But I didn't know him too well eather. "Then do you know there plan?" He asked.  
"Like I'd tell you," I said. I guess you could say I was out spoken. I stated my oppinon more then allot of the kids at my school had. I was harder to make friends with then most people were. I guess that was because if I didn't like something you said or did I let you know. He smiled a half smile. "Dilandau," He said. And the man dressed in red and black walked up to me, pulled me up by my hair, and forced me up against the wall.   
"Tell me," He said.  
"You need a breath mint," I responded. Like I was going to give in just because some cute guy shoved me up against the wall. Get real. I can be very stubborn. He pulled out a dagger and held it against my neck.  
"Tell me," He said again.   
"I think I have some tic taks in my bag if you want some." I said. He threw me to the ground and tossed the knife to Folkin. He shoved my down and held me there with his knees. So if you can picture that, then you know he also had to be sitting on me.  
"Get off you pervert!" I yelled.   
"Not untill you tell us his plan," was his reponse.  
"I can't tell you if I can't breath," I said.  
"If you can't breath then how can you talk now?" He asked.  
"Just get off!" I said.  
"Tell us," He said again. One thing I love about the classes I took, was that you had to be very flexibal. They always forced you to strech before practice. My leg swong up and nocked Dilandau in the back of the head. With him stunned for a bit, I was able to roll him off me. I jumped up and I was ready for a fight. He tryed to trip me by swinging his leg under mine, but I jumped out of the way. He stood up and pulled out his sword.  
"See now you just aint playin fair," I said.  
"I don't play," He said.   
"Maybe you should, perhaps then you wouldn't be so serious."  
"Maybe I like the way I am," he said, and charged. I jumped out of the way of him, and right in the way of Folkin.   
"Oh shoot, bad move Tora," I said to myself. He extended an arm, the one that wasn't supposed to be there, and I saw it was metle. I moved out of the way, only to be caught by Dilandau, and have him pull my arms back so they were behind me. Folkin moved in and placed his metle hand on the back on my neck. I felt something go in, and I felt all my muscles relax and I could hear Dilandau say, "Sweat Deams." As I fell backward into his arms. He placed me down, and I could hear Folkin saying, "She's going to be hard to make talk."  



	2. Unknown Dragon Slayer part 2

The Unknown Dragon Slayer 2  
So that was it. I wasn't out all the way, I could still hear them talking. But My head wouldn't focus. I'd hear things like 'attack Austoria' or 'We have to get the key' things I didn't understand. Which was probably why they didn't mind talking about it right in my cell. They knew, or thought I was out. But, what about attacking Austoria? Didn't Allen and Van talk about something concerning it? Was Austoria a city, a code name? I didn't know, but I would find out. I focused on what I guessed was Folkins voice.   
"The Emperor said the Dragon Is headed for Austoria," He said.   
"So let's just go and smoke it out," Dilandau said. "Besides, I feel like burning something."   
"Austoria is an Ally, if you attack her now, it would draw attention to Zibach," Folkin Explained.  
"Then what did you have in mind Stratgos?"  
"The girl that's with Van. Capture her and then when Van comes to save her ..." Folkin said. Dilandau laughed like he had just gotten a new flame thrower for his guymelef.   
"Excellent Folkin, Now I can see why the Emperor knew you'd be good for this job," Dilandau said still chuckling.   
So that's what was going on. They were going to capture Hitomi at Austoia, use her as bait for Van, and when he came to help her... I didn't know if they were going to kill him, or try to make him part of Zibach. But the way Dilandau laughed, I guess that they were going to kill him. 'I have to get out of here and warn Van!' I thought. Okay, I don't know him too well, but that doesn't mean that I'm just gonna sit here and let these people kill 'em right? I hate to be an innocent bystander. I wanna do something in a case like this. 'I'll have to escape, Some how I have to lure the guard in here, knock him out, get his sword, steal a guymelef and warn Van.' Okay, so now with my plan, I just had to wait for night. That would be when most of the people are sleeping.   
I herd Shuffling, and I guessed that they were checking to make sure I was still 'out'. I played dead, something I was good at doing, and I could hear them walking away, mumbling something about not being as strong as they thought I was. Which of course made me want to jump up and attack them, but I didn't. I know if I did Then they'd stay and I wouldn't be able to get out. 'I should sleep now, other wise I'll be too tired to fight to leave this place.' So I did. I slept until I thought it was dark out. And I guess it was because everyone else was asleep. I looked at the guard who was in front of my cell door. OKay, how was I going to get him in here. I could always pester him till he gets annoyed and comes in to shut me up. Or I could play sick. Hmm decisions decisions. But I chose to annoy him. I was in a mocking kind of mood anyway.   
I went up to the door, stuck my hand through the bars, and tapped in on the head. he turned around and I saw he was the same guy that tried to attack me from behind. And he was really kawaii.  
"What?" HE asked.  
""What's your name?" I asked.  
"Why would you care?" he asked.   
"I just wanna know what kinda boy was insecure enough to attack a female from behind," I responded. His eyes narrowed and I could tell I had hit something there.  
"This kind," he said, and turned back around.  
"Well then at least tell me how old you are," I said.  
"15," he said.   
"So why is a fifteen year old in the army?" I asked.  
"Why would you care?" He asked again.  
"Family problems?" I asked. I could see he straitened up more, if that was possible. "Who sent you away kid?" I asked.  
"Why would you care?"   
"Just wanna know, was it your dad?" I asked.  
"Shut up."  
"It was wasn't it," I said tauntingly. "and your mother didn't do anything to stop him.  
"Shut up!" He said again.  
"I will if you tell me your name."  
"...Gatti," He said finally.  
"There, now was that so hard?" I asked.  
"How old are you?" He asked me.  
"14"  
"And what's your name?"   
"Tora," I said.  
"What's it supposed to mean?"  
"Tiger," I said.  
"Don't really fit it that well do ya?" HE Asked.  
"Right, that's why I took you and that other guy out at the same time?" I asked. If there's one thing a guy cant stand, it's being called a wimp. "Poor little guy," I said in a sympathetic tone.  
"Shut up," He said again.  
"Do you want the big mean girl behind you to be quiet?" I asked.  
"Shut up!" HE says again.  
"Why don't you call for Dilandau, maybe he could come and knock me out." I said, still in the mocking tone. That did it. Gatti turned around, unlocked the door, Came in and took out his sword. I tried to look worried, buy it was kinda hard. He walked up to me, got me in a corner, and hit me over the head. I did waver a little bit, he almost got me out. But as soon as I herd him walking away, I swung my leg under his, tripping him, and when he hit he ground I looked to see if he was out. His eyes were closed and he had a cut on the back of his head.   
"Sorry," I said as I took the sword. I ran out, and being the idot that I am, I didn't bother to look to see if he was really out or close the door. So of course I didn't see him sit up, smiling and I didn't hear him talk to the camera in the corner of the cell, saying I was on my way out. But before you get all on my back for not seeing the camera, know that it was in the darkest part of the cell. No light got to it. How was I supposed to know it was there?  
Well, I got pretty far actually. I was opening the red guymelef and was about to hope in when I saw Dilandau was in it.  
"Shit," I said, I should have known they would have though I'd try to escape.  
"You really think we would let you get away so easily?" He asked, a smirk on his face.  
"Does that mean you will let me get away?" I asked.  
"No," He said.  
"Man," I said. OKay, don't get me wrong, usually I would give up knowing that I couldn't do it. But I felt giddy right now. "Okay," I said and hoped down.   
I waited till I herd Dilandau walking up behind me. As soon as I thought he was close enough, I swung around, and side kicked him right in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards. 'Should have kicked him in the face' But I didn't dwell on it too long. I set in to a sprint, running for the closed guymelef. I was about there when out of no where, I was tackled from the side!   
"AHHH!" I screamed as I was hit. I smashed against the floor and I saw the person who got me was Gatti. "Punk!" I yelled, trying to throw him off me. When I finally did, I grabbed my sword, and set for the next guymelef. This time, I saw him in the shadows, and when the guy jumped, I rolled. Right under him. I jumped onto the gumelef and started to open it when I got that feeling. I took out my sword, and clashed with who I guessed was Chesta. He was the same one that I had first fought with at Allens head quarters. The one with pretty eyes. He attacked, and I blocked, then out of no where someone kicked my in the side, sending me flying off the guymelef.  
"AHH!" I yelled as I fell. But I didn't hit the ground. Someone caught me. Which I was actually grateful for, because hitting the ground would have really hurt. I looked to see who caught me, and saw Dilandau. I punched him, and Somehow maneuvered out of his arms, only to feel his blade across my neck again. He grabbed my arms and kicked the sword out of my hand.  
"You've been a bad girl today," He said into my ear.  
"You've been a bad boy all your life," I said back. I herd him chuckle under his breath.  
"That's true," He said. OKay, now I wasn't expecting that from him. "This girl deserves an applause for not giving uneasily," he said to everyone. And they laughed along with him.   
'giving up?' I thought. 'oh no, I'm not done yet.' the only problem was that he was holding my arms so tightly that if I moved them I'd get a dislocated shoulder. But I knew what I had to do.   
I stomped on his foot, wrapped my leg around his, and pulled, tripping him. The pain shot through my arm like nothing I'd felt before! I checked my neck for blood, But when Dilandau fell, he put his arms out to stop himself, bringing the sword away from my neck. Before anyone knew what had happened, I was out in a run, in a guymelef and leaving the anchor.  
"You idiots stop her!" I could hear Dilandau yell. I changed the guymelef so that it could fly, zoom! I was outa there. Okay, Allen had taught me how to fight with a sword yes? Right, But a in a guymelef? No. But it looked easy enough.   
The next thing I knew they were firing at me! Boom! Boom! Left and right! I had to douge. Oneone the right! Turn left! on the left! Go under it! Then, Smack! Crunch! The guymelef plummeted through the trees and landed on the ground with a Smack. I open the cockpits' door and got out. Least I was down and out of Zibach. I turned around and searched for a weapon of some kind. A sword? A gun? Anything? A dagger, that was good enough for me. I grabbed it and set off in another run. I tried not to get to any clearings, they'd be able to spot me if I did. But suddenly the forest was gone, and nothing was ahead of me accept open field.   
"oh man!" I said. I slid down a trees trunk and sat there for a few minutes. When Thought My heart rate had finally gone down again, I stood up and was about to go when, thump. Dilandau landed right in front of me. He dropped from the tree.   
"Oh fun," I said. And bolted. Not back into the forest, but to the open field. He went after me. I didn't go as fast as I could, I wanted to keep him close. why? Because I figure As long as he's near by, His solders wont fire, they'd be afraid they'd hit him. And Apparently I was right. Because nobody fired. In fact I didn't even see anybody. 'He's hear alone.' I thought. When I looked back, I saw he had taken off his armor and now was in a guys black tang top and matching pants. Very kawaii. In fact I almost tripped when I was looking at him. He was running really fast, and closing in on me like a Cheetah to it's prey. I also saw there were no guymelefs behind him. I kept running, I was sprinting now, and My legs were getting tired. He was still coming, but not as fast. I had to slow down a bit, had I kept running like that, I would have fainted. I'm in good shape, but I'd like to see you running a couple miles only stopping once and then still have energy to sprint some.   
But suddenly I was down! Did I trip? No, Dilandau caught up to me, and tackled me to the ground. I tried to push myself up to run again, but Dilandau turned me over, and had his hands on my elbows, again, sitting on me. We just looked at each other, panting. He smiled a triumphant grin.  
"Gotcha," He said.  
"No kidding," I responded. "Let me up."  
"I'd rather not."  
"You like sitting on me?" I asked.  
"No, But I know now you can't get away." And I knew he was right. My legs felt like Jello and I was too tired to try to push him off me.   
"Punk," I said. He laughed. I looked around for my dagger, and I spotted it about 8 feet away from me. Dilandau followed my eyes and saw the dagger.  
"Wanna kill me?" He asked coolly.  
"It's crossed my mind," I said. He smiled, an actual smile. Not like any of the other ones he'd given me, but ,one of those 'I like you kid,' ones.   
He leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. I gasped. When he pulled away I stared at him in shock. Who would have known he would have done that?   
"I like you kid, so I'll give you another chance instead of killing you." He said. he got off me and walked over to the dagger. I stayed on the ground still shocked at what he had done. Finally I pushed myself up and Stood. I looked at him with caution. He now had my weapon. He was stronger, and more advanced in fighting, what was I supposed to do? And During all this, I forgot about my dislocated arm. I now looked at it and wondered how I would get it back in place. It would hurt, maybe more then it did now, but somehow I had to get it back in place.   
"Come on," he said now sounding like him again. He grabbed my dislocated arm and started to pull me along. When I let out a shout and my knees buckle because of the pain, he looked back in wonder.   
"My arm's dislocated," I explained. He walked over and gave a tug on the arm. Pulling it upright in the air. I heard a Pop! And that was it. It still hurt but not as much.  
"Come on," He said again, and took the other arm and pulled me by that one.  
"Aren't you nice," I said as he pulled me along.  
"I'm letting you live aren't I?" He asked.  
"That's only because you and Folkin need me for something," I said.  
"That may be, but I'm still letting you live," he said again.  
"If you can call this living," I said.  
"I do."  
"Yea, but that's you."  
"Are you breathing?"  
"Yes," I said in some confusion.  
"Do you eat?" He asked.  
"If you give me food."  
"Is your heart sending blood to all parts of your body?" He asked.  
"Yea," I said.  
"Then you're alive."  
"What do you need me for?" I asked changing the subject.  
"You're a smart girl, figure it out."  
"You'd be better off killing me, I'm not telling you anything."  
"Maybe not willingly, Tora," He said.  
"Did Gatti tell you my name?" I asked. He didn't Answer, he tossed me into the back of his guymelef, took the dagger, and hit me over the head with it. And this time, I did black out.   
  
***  
  
I woke once again on the cold floor of the cell. I knew he was there, standing behind me. Why is he always behind me? Why doesn't he stand in front?  
"Why do you always put me in this cell?" I asked.  
"Because this is your cell." He said.  
"Then Why do you always stand behind me?" I asked, getting up.  
"Because, I like it in the shadows," He said. I turned around to face him.  
"Why do you bother if you know I'm not going to tell you anything?"  
"Because I know you will eventually."  
"You wanna know what I know?" I asked.  
"Yes," he said.  
"I know that I shouldn't be here locked in this cell. I should be at home doing my homework and playing video games. Not here where I have to try to escape and run 3 miles to accomplish nothing," I said.  
"What were you going to do?" He asked.  
" I was going to warn Van about your little capture Hitomi plan." His eyes widened, and he laughed.   
"You deserve more credit then I gave you," He said still chuckling. I didn't say anything, just watched him laugh. His Silvery hair caught the candle light and his red, pinkish eyes were burning like fire. He's armor showed off the muscles in his chest, over all, he looked hot.  
"Let me go," I demanded as soon as he stopped laughing.   
"I'd rather not," He said. I was there in a flash, the heal of my foot smacked his jaw, and sent him tumbling backwards. "Shit," He said, he drew his sword and was ready to charge. "Don't ever do that again."   
"Why, did it hurt?" I asked in a mocking tone. Dilandau dropped his sword and walked over to me. When He was close enough I tried to kick him, but he caught my foot, and some how maneuvered it so I was facing him, and was shoved up against the wall. His hands were holding mine against the wall by my head. He smiled the same way he had before he kissed me.   
"Let me go," I said.   
"Why, I like this game." he said.  
"Then I quite," I said, and pushed him away. He had been so close to me. Was he playing with my mind? Doing all this just for kicks? I didn't know.   
"Come one, Be a good girl," He said.  
" I'd rather not," I responded. He smiled again I saw his eyes fall on something to the side of my head.  
"Listen, on the count to three, I'm going to pull you off. Alright?" He asked, his eyes not leaving whatever was next to my head. I nodded. "One... Two.. Three." He pulled me off the wall and I saw what he was looking at when I turned around. A Black Widow Spider. The size of his Hand was right by my head.  
"Oh my gosh," I said. " Dude!" I said and gave Dilandau a little push on the shoulder. "You just Saved my life!" I said. He looked at me and gave a half smile. Dilandau walked over to the spider and smashed it with his sword. Then he walked over to a corner and I could hear him doing something. Then he stepped back and Said "Bring the Uniform." Then he turned to Me and said, "Welcome to the Dragon Slayers." And a Man with a pile of folded clothes came in and gave then to me. I had just become a Dragon Slayer?  



	3. Unknown Dragon Slayer part 3

The Unknown Dragon Slayer 3   
I looked at the clothes, then at the guy who gave them to me. Then I turned and looked at Dilandau.   
"I don't get it," I said in confusion. "Why do you think I'd become a Dragon Slayer?"   
"By holding the clothes you accept the responsibility," Dilandau explained. I stared at him. There was no reason to put them down, as far as he was concerned I was a dragon slayer now. Besides, I could use a change of clothes.   
"OKay, so now what?" I asked.   
"Follow me," the guy who gave me the clothes said.   
"What's happening next?" I asked.   
"You're getting cleaned up. There's no reason for you to change into clean clothes if you're not clean yourself." HE said as we walked down a hallway. He stopped in front of a door and said, "Go in there and wash up. There will be people waiting outside this door to take you to your room when your done." And he walked away. I opened the door and saw a shower. I smiled. It would be nice to feel clean again.   
With the water running through my dusty hair it felt like heaven. Finally I was out of my dirty clothes and getting cleaned. When I was done I looked at the clothes the guy had given me. A skirt made of black leather, not tight, But if I spun around it would twirl out. It had Blue lining on the waist and going across the bottom. And it went to my knees. I looked at the shirt. It was long sleeves and had blue along the collar and the cuffs on the sleeves. I also got a cool new sword. I put it on and put my dirty clothes it a bin labeled : Dirty Clothes Here!   
I went outside and was escorted to my room by a boy, about 15 same as Gatti, Chesta and Dilandau. He had Brown, shoulder length hair, and was dressed the same way Gatti and Chesta were.   
"In there," He pointed to a room and walked away. The guys sure weren't bein to nice. I opened the door and looked around. It had a canopy bed, a lamp a desk and a small table for whatever I'd use it for. Meals maybe. I don't know. And it had a fireplace and a vanity, with a brush. 'Ah, how kind,' I thought. And I saw there was another door and went to inspect. It turned out to be a bathroom. Shower and all. 'Isn't that sweat,' I thought, and walked over to the vanity and started to brush my hair. When I was done I paced over to the bed and fell onto it. It was soft and warm, and felt really good compared to the hard floor I'd been sleeping on before.   
WEll, I ended up falling asleep and woke to find Dilandau looking around my room.   
"Hey!" I yelled when I saw him in my room.   
"You can't yell at me that way anymore," He said, suddenly strict.   
"And why it that?" I asked.   
"Because I'm your commanding officer, the captain. Get used to it."   
"Yes Sir," I said. I ment it as a joke, but I realized that was what he wanted to hear. I also realized he was dead serious. One good thing that came out of it was that relationships between Officers and there solders was illegal. So no more kisses from him.   
"And when I come in here you address me properly. You don't just sit there. Not unless it's resting time. And even then You have to notice my arrival.   
"Yes sir," I said, standing up off the bed.   
"And If you're going to say my name you must say Dilandau-sama."   
"Right," I said. "Dilandau-sama," I added.   
"Your schedule is on the desk, now come on, it's time for dinner," He said and started to walk out the door. I walked after him and stayed be him him. I figured it would be offensive to him if I walked side by side with him, He always had to be ahead. Something I learned from old war movies I'd seen.   
When I got to the table, It was kinda like Allens. All guys, only this time I was here alone, no Hitomi or cat girl. Dilandau... sama pointed to where I should sit. Next to Gatti and the boy who led me to my room.   
"Boys, this is Tora, She's the newest Dragon slayer in our grope."   
"Dilandau-sama, she's a girl, don't you think she's a little weak?" A boy asked. I recognized him as Chesta.   
"That's why I kicked your ass when we first met right?" I asked obviously pissed off some one would even have the nerve to call me weak. He glared at me and I smiled inwardly. Dilandau-sama smiled and said, "That's why I think she'll do fine in the Dragon Slayers." Nobody really tried to insult me after that for the rest of dinner.   
  
***   
  
Went I woke up then next morning it was because someone put an alarm clock to the speaker, sending the noise all through the Zibach empire. I woke up, brushed my hair, got on the uniform and checked the schedule. Breakfast. Good, I was hungry anyway. I stepped outside and Saw Dilandau-sama coming to get me.   
"Morning Dilandau-sama," I said, and followed him to the eating room. everyone was in the same seats, so I took the same chair I was in before. We ate breakfast and Everyone started walking to a room, so I followed. I could hear people complaining about how I would be training with them too. 'Better stop complaining, because I might accidentally drive my sword through your head,' I thought. OKay, so I wouldn't actually kill them. But with the way they were acting they deserved it. OKay, I was probably being too aggressive but I've always been aggressive, and I need that now.   
Dilandau-sama trained them... us a little and then explained what we were going to do. It was some kinda game, Dilandau-sama would pick someone to start, then he'd pick someone to fight. then who ever won that would pick someone else to fight, and so on, like that. Well, Dilandau-sama picked the boy who took me to my room and I found his name was Dalet.   
Well, Dalet picked Gatti, and they fought, and as they fought I watched. The best way I learn is visual. I watched there form, how aggressive they were, and soaked up all the info I could on how they fought. Gatti won and he chose CHesta. I watched all the fights and got as much information I could. But here's the thing. once some has been chosen, they can't be picked again. So sooner or later I was going to have to be picked. Well, the last guy to be picked was Miguel. Then it was just me.   
"Dilandau-sama, do I have to fight a girl? Why don't I just fight Gatti?" He asked.   
"No, fight her, I want to see how good she is," Dilandau-sama said. They talked like I wasn't even there.   
"Fine, I pick Tora," Miguel said in a disappointed tone. By then I was pretty mad and ready to hurt someone. I stepped up and got out my sword. He attacked and I blocked. When you first watched it looked like Miguel was going to win. But they hadn't seen me watching. Probably thought I was making sure my nails were perfect or some other girly thing like that.   
But anyway, I used moves I had seen some people doing. The first second of the fight, it looked like Miguel was going to win. First Minute it looked pretty even. Then in the first 5 Minutes the fight was over and I was standing over the fallen Miguel. Smiling of course. everyone looked pretty shocked. Even Dilandau-sama.   
"That was fun," I said. "Anyone else wanna see if they can win?" I challenged. A boy stepped forward and we fought too. Of course, the ending was the same. I'd seen the moves everyone had used and could tell which way the sword was going. Pretty soon I had fought everyone accept Dilandau-sama.   
"You boys are weak," Dilandau-sama said, and stepped forward. That made me rather nervous. I had fought him twice, as you read, and lost, that's why I was here. But I had warmed up and I wasn't going to let him win without a fight. "Ready Tora?" He asked with a sly grin on his face.   
"Anytime you are Dilandau-sama," I said, taking my stance. I knew it would be hard. He charged, I jumped out of the way, spun around and blocked an attack from behind. I attacked diagonally and he blocked. He attacked I blocked and he attacked again, I jumped out of the way but his sword caught my skirt and made a slit. Which was actually more helpful, now I could move a little easier. Some how our swords locked and he shoved me up against the wall.   
"I knew you'd be a good Dragon Slayer," He whispered.   
"How did you come to that?" I asked Shoving him away, only a few inches but still enough for me to be able to get away.   
"You're attitude," He said. Then Sent a blow to my hand and my sword went flying. The fight was over. He smiled and helped me up.   
"That, is what a Dragon Slayer should fight like," he said. I walked over and retrieved my sword. "You boys are pathetic, a woman fights better then you," He said. "Hit the showers."   
I could hear people thinking up excuses like, "I was just tired" or "I didn't want to be too rough on her" Of course that just made me mad.   
"Dilandau-sama," I said. He turned and looked at me. " I don't think I'm fitting in to well," I said.   
"This is the army, everything's harder then it was when you were at home," he said.   
"That's not the problem," I said.   
"Then what is?" He asked.   
"The problem is that I beat them, and they still treat me like a baby. I have no respect from them, yet they respect the others so I know it's not because I'm not in a higher position."   
"You have to prove yourself. Just because you won at sword fighting doesn't mean they're going to respect you. It's the Army. People have to deal with it," He said, and walked out.   
"I know, but it's not fair," I said after he left. " This is the army," I repeated. "And I have to deal with it." I walked to my room and took a quick shower. I didn't want to have sweat all over me all day.   
I came out of the shower drying my hair. And when I brought the towel down I was glad I had gotten dressed in the bathroom.   
"Folkin-sama!" I said surprise. What was he doing in my room? "Can I help you sir?" I asked.   
"How are you adjusting to army life?" He asked.   
"Fine sir," I said.   
"Really?" He asked.   
"Yes," I said.   
"Don't lie," He respond. I guess I looked a little shocked. "Surveillance cameras," He said.   
"Oh, I see," I said.   
"You don't have to lie, it was hard for everyone when they first came to Zibach."   
"Yes Sir, Bu-" I cut myself off. One thing you learn is that you never talk back to your officers.   
"But what?" He asked.   
"But They all came at the same time. And there all boys. I'm the only girl here and I don't have anyone to talk to, they did, they could talk to each other and I can't, I explained. Folkin-sama nodded and walked up to me.   
"We can make them treat you with respect," he said.   
"No thank you sir, I want to earn it," I said. He nodded. "Is there anything else?" I asked. He didn't say anything. And because my eyes were on the ground I didn't know what he was doing until it happened. I thought he was leaving but I knew other wise when I felt his hand under my chin. 'oh no,' I thought as he kissed me. 'If it's not one it's the other,' I thought. I pushed him away.   
"Folkin-sama! I'm sorry but relationships between an officer and a solder are illegal!" I said.   
He smiled, cocked an eyebrow and said," Do you think I really care?" My eyes went wide and I tried to back away, but ended up running into the wall. He walked up to me and held my shoulders there with his mettle are and his real arm. I couldn't push him away with my arms pinned down.   
"Folkin-sama!" I said desperately. "You're 27!" I said. He stopped and looked at me in wonder.   
"How did you know how old I was. Not even Dilandau knows that," he said.   
"Ten years ago you went to fight a dragon as a serimony for something, and you lost your arm protecting a little 4 year old girl," I said. He had moved back a little and was looking directly into my crystal blue eyes. Searching for some way to figure out how I knew this.   
"How..." He said.   
"I was that little girl," I said. OKay, I know that's like something you see out of a movie or something dramatic like that. But what else was I supposed to say? I just pulled it from your memory? Maybe that would have made him back off, or just have him want me to prove it.   
"So we already know each other then," He said and kissed me for a long time. I tried moving but every time I did he just tightened his grip on my arms. When he finally did let go he looked at me and smiled.   
"Folkin-sama... why are you doing this?" I asked. Okay, yes that's out a movie too I don't know which one, but My head was kinda spiny then. And they didn't know what movies were. Closest they came to was the surveillance cameras.   
"Take a wild guess," He said. His Mettle hand let go of my arm and went to my back, pulling me closer to him. and His normal hand went to the back of my neck, forcing me to kiss him.   
I had to do something, I couldn't just sit there, he was taking my breath away. Not that way, I couldn't get enough air breathing through my nose. I stopped on his foot and pushed him away.   
"That's why I like you," He said, moving in again. I bolted, I ran right to the door and lit on outa there like there was no tomorrow. I ran right down the corridor and turned the corner only to smash into Dilandau-sama.   
"Dilandau-sama!" I said, getting up off him.   
"Why where you running?" He asked.   
"Uh, just getting some exercise," I said.   
"Tora?" He asked. He looked strait in to my eyes and I guess he saw I was scared of something. "What's wrong?" He asked.   
  
  
Okay, this one's just kinda like if thing. ArnethiaLanius? I need a nick name for you, but anywayz If you think it's good I'll keep it on this track. If not I'll just have Tora spill to Dilandau. But that's a good stopping point because now I can change the way the story's going if I have to. But anywaz what do ya think?


	4. Unknown Dragon Slayer part 4

The Unknown Dragon Slayer 4   
  
"N-nothing, Dilandau-sama," I said. I wanted to tell him, I did. But I didn't think Folkin-sama would do it again. It was really hard not tell Dilandau-sama everything under the gaze of his Magenta colored eyes.   
"You sure?" He asked. I know he could tell something was wrong, because he kept looking at me. And he watched as I walked away.   
"Dilandau-sama," I said, turning around.   
"Yes?" He asked.   
"Can you teach me how to pilot a Guymelef? I can fight with a sword, you've seen me. But, you've also seen that I can't pilot a guymelef for my life," I said.   
"You did though, you're still alive now, but yea, I'll teach you," He said, and smiled.   
"Thanks Dilandau-sama, when?" I asked.   
"I'll talk to you during training all right?" He said.   
"Yes sir," I said. I was pretty happy I would learn to pilot, but I know I should have told him about Folkin-sama. But I was pretty sure he wouldn't do it again. But the way he looked at me and said, "Do you think I really care?" Sent shivers up and down my spine. And it made me dought my thoughts. In fact, I was almost sure I should've told Dilandau-sama. That's where I get stubborn, and can't stand it.   
But another thing that kinda bothered me was that after I was a Dragon Slayer they completely stopped asking questions about Van and Allens plans. Speaking of Allen and Van, Why hadn't they tried to come to help me? Did they know I could take care of myself? Or were they just too scared or laisy? Or maybe they just thought I wasn't Important enough to help. Since They weren't the lasy or scared type I figured it was option 2. They didn't care.   
But, hey, I was cool with that. I was learning how to fight, Allen was teaching me, but now I was going to learn how to pilot a Guymelef. And I really dought Allen or Van would teach me that. Plus, I think I had more in common with Dilandau-sama then I did with them. But truly, I was upset they didn't think I was important. Okay, don't worry, I'm not going to get all emotional. I hate it, well, not hate, but I don't like it that much when books or stories Have all that stuff. Okay, back to the story.   
I had decided to go check my room, I wanted to make sure Folkin-sama wasn't' there anymore. And good thing he wasn't. Then I'd be pretty scared. Right now I was just worried. But any ways.   
Dilandau-sama and I did talk during training. Some of the Slayers tried to see what we were talking about. Just like teen age boys huh? No offense to any, if any, are reading this.   
"So when can I start training?" I asked.   
"The day is basically filled up, accept the resting time, and you need that time. The only time we really have would be when everyone's asleep. Could you do that?" He asked,   
"Oh yea, when ever I'm going to learn something new I can never sleep. I'm always too excited. And that's what I'm like now, Dilandau-sama," I said.   
"Good, now go train," He said. I nodded and walked back. Of course I still had no respect from them.   
"Hey, Tora," One of them said. I looked around and say Dalet.   
"What?" I asked.   
"I want another go," He said. I smiled.   
"Your funeral," I said. He smiled back, and the fight was on. Now that he knew what I was capable of he didn't things that were so easy to block. The fight lasted a little longer. And, I'll admit, I did get a cut on my hand. But I wasn't about to drop my sword. So, I have him a cut down his arm. You usually don't hit me and get away scot free. And of course, this was no acceptation. But, I won.   
"OKay okay," He said, and I helped him up. "So your not that weak."   
"If I am then your as strong a new born kitten," I said. He gripped my hand, and I gripped his back.   
"Okay, your not weak," He said.   
"Thank you, that ment so much to me," I said in sarcasm. He smiled, and we got along pretty well after that. Which, I'll admit, it helped me to get more comfortable. Helped me to adapt.   
Anyway. That night After everyone was asleep I went to go and see if Dilandau-sama was waiting for me. To tell the truth we arrived at the same time. Cool eh? Anyway. He didn't actually put me in one and have me fly it around. First he told me what the different parts were and what they did. And that the weapons were a Crima claw. And some of them had a flame thrower.   
I watched as he turned it on and got everything ready. then he had me do it. Actually, the only thing we really had to do was get in and sit down. That and put our arms and legs in the places that they were supposed to go.   
"That's all for now," He said. I suppose I looked a little disappointed. "We have to rest. We can't be too tired for tomorrow," He explained.   
"Thank you Dilandau-sama," I said, and hopped down. We walked back to our rooms and went to bed. And the course of the day went on the same. Accept for the resting period.   
I went into my room and flopped down on the bed. I fell asleep for a while. And when I woke up it was because I felt something cold on my face. I looked to and saw Folkin.   
"Folkin-sama!" I said, and jumped from the bed, putting it between us. He smiled devilishly. "What are you doing in here?" I asked, fear shook in my voice.   
"I would think you already know," he said, and walked around the bed. Okay, the bed. The top of it was against the wall. My only choices were go across the bed, or run right into Folkin-sama. Guess which one I chose? The good one. I jumped and hurled my body across the bed. But when I landed I landed bad on my ankle. I got up anyway and tried running to the door. But because I had fallen, and now with a bad ankle, Folkin was able to catch me. See, now I was really really scared.   
He caught me, and shoved me against the wall. Right now he was just scaring me. Well I'll tell you. I was really freaked out.   
"Let me go!" I half pleaded half demanded.   
"I'd rather not," He said.   
"Folkin-sama," I said. "Plea-" I didn't have a chance to finnish. There was someone knocking on my door. My eyes lit up and I knew I had to get it. Folkin looked at me.   
"Get it," He wispierd, and pushed me to the door.   
"Hello?" I asked as I opened the door. Dilandau-sama. My eyes almost teared up, for once, I was happy to see him. "Dilandau-sama!" I said. "Can I help you?"   
"Don't play games. Common, you're late for dinner," He said strictly. I thought I would never be more happy to have a meal. Anything to get out and away from the room I knew Folkin-sama was waiting for me in.   
But Dilandau-sama didn't ask for an excuse. He just told me Not to be late again. Originally, I would be glad for that, but I had to tell him. I had to tell someone. Yea, he hadn't really done anything yet, thank god, but I didn't want him to be able to do anything. This was one of the only things that scared me. What Folkin wanted, seeing my friends die and... that's about it. some people think I'm crazy for not fearing death, but I don't. Don't ask me why, sure, I worry about it, but I'm not paranoid someone's gonna come and stab me in the back ya know?   
Any way Dinner was over and after that everyone just has more resting time till lights out. lucky me.   
"Dilandau-sama," I said, catching him before he went into his room.   
"What is it Tora?" He asked.   
"Um..." How was I supposed to explain it? Folkin-sama is trying to rape me? A little blunt besides, I didn't want to have to say that.   
"What's wrong?" He asked. I guess he could tell something was wrong. "Come on in," He said, and lead me into his room. It was allot like mine, only the bed wasn't a canopy. And he didn't have a vanity.   
"Um, you know Folkin-sama?" I asked, trying to make my voice as strong as I could.   
"Yea, what about him?" He asked.   
"Well... he was in my room, that's why I was running and why I was late for dinner," I said. I probably didn't give him enough clues, because he wasn't catching on. "He was there, and um," I was panting now, and I dug my tense fingers into my hair. I didn't want to explain it, I didn't want to have to think about it.   
"Woah, slow down Tora," Dilandau-sama said getting up. "Come here sit down, your going to faint if you keep breathing like that," He said. I was getting a little dizzy, I walked over to his bed, where he told me to sit. "Okay, keep going," he said.   
"Okay, (pant pant) he was there, and I was there, and (pant pant) He was there when I came out of the shower yesterday, (pant )and he's there now. He wont (Pant) leave me (pant) alone!" I said. I couldn't control the tears rolling down my face, I couldn't control my breathing, I couldn't control anything! I couldn't control my hands when they flew over my face, I couldn't do anything but sit there and cry in front of my commanding officer.   
"Okay, OKay," He said, stroking my hair. "You're here now, your not in your room, get a grip Tora," He said. I nodded. get a grip, get a grip. You can handle this, I took a breath and calmed down. My body had started rocking back and forth on it's own. That's supposed to be some kind of protection thing. Keep evil spirits away from you or something.   
"I'm sorry Dilandau-sama," I said getting up.   
"It's okay, just don't break down like that again it's disturbing," He said, and smiled. I had to smile back. I could use some laughter right now.   
"Dilandau-sama, Come with me, if he's there and you're there he wont do anything. He'll leave, but if you don't come ..." I couldn't talk anymore. I started to pant again and more tears rolled down my cheeks.   
"Okay okay, don't worry, I'll come with you," He said, and handed me a tissue.   
"Thank you Dilandau-sama," I said. So he followed me and Folkin-sama wasn't in my room. I smiled when I saw he wasn't there.   
"Tora," He said. And I could hear confusion in his voice. I spun around and looked him in the eyes.   
"You don't believe me," I said.   
"Well, no, he isn't here," He said.   
"Just because he isn't here now doesn't mean he wasn't here before!" I said.   
"Either way you shouldn't be talking shit about your officers!" He yelled back.   
"You bastard!" I screamed. He didn't believe me. Maybe Dalet would. It ended up we did become friends. Good thing too. **Smack!** I was sent flying through the air, and landed on the hard ground. I got up, touched my face where he hit me, and looked at him in disbelief.   
"You really are an ass," I said. I walked over to him, looked him in the eyes, on the outer part, they were burning with anger and hatred for me. But I saw beneath that. I could see he really did want to trust me. I didn't care right then. I slapped him. Hard too. It sent his head back and to the right. I shook my head, and tried to stop the tears from welling up in my eyes, but when they came anyway I set off into a run. I never thought that just because someone didn't trust you it could hurt so much. My vision was blurred from the hot tears forming in my eyes. But I didn't bother to stop running. I had been running for a while, when I finally went down. I didn't trip or anything, Dilandau-sama had caught me.   
"Let me go," I said, trying to wipe away the tears before he turned me over. That wasn't happening. He turned me over, picked me up, one arm under my legs and one under my back.   
"Put me down," I said. But I didn't struggle. My legs were like pudding and I was too tired to hit him again. He walked into his room and put me down on his bed. Then he walked over and got a chair, brought it to the bed, and sat down in it backwards. So the back of the chair was by his legs. He had taken off his armor again so he could catch me.   
I sat up and looked him over. He was wearing a red tang top this time and black pants. He did look really Kawaii. Like, 10 times better then a model. Anyway.   
"What?" I asked.   
"Tora, I'm going to hate myself for this later, but I'm sorry," He said. I looked at him. was he telling the truth? He looked like he ment it. "I went to where all the surveillance cameras all hook up. There's on in your room. There's one in every room. But, I got the tape. And I watched it."   
"So, then, you'll help me?" I asked hopefully.   
"Folkin is at a higher position then I am, But I'm going to do what I can," He said. I couldn't help what I was doing, I hopped off the bed and ran up to him. I couldn't help but hug him. I don't know what he thought, obviously he wasn't that mad about it, because he put his hands on my waist and hugged me back.   
"Thank you Dilandau-sama!" I said.   
"No problem," he said. I skipped out of the room, looked back and smiled at Dilandau-sama. I hopped into my room and jumped onto my bed. I didn't have to worry about it any more. Dilandau-sama would help me. And then everything would be fine.   
But, stupid me. I forgot to check the room before I fell asleep. So I didn't see him standing in the shadows. And I didn't see him when he stepped out of the shadows. Or when he came and stood right next to my bed. I was asleep by then.   
"Tora, I should have known you'd go running for help. I'll have to check the cameras from now on. And get that tape from Dilandau. Don't worry, You'll still be mine," Folkin said.


	5. Unknown Dragon Slayer Part 5

The Unknown Dragon Slayer 5   
  
It was kinda strange. I wasn't woken up by the annoying alarm clock being overheard by the speaker. I woke on my own. And when I sat up I saw a letter on my vanity. I stepped out of the comfort of my bed and walked along the cold floor, making my way over to the desk. I looked at the envelope and read my name printed neatly on the front. I tore it open and covered my mouth from yawning. I looked at the letter and was kinda shocked at what it said.   
  
Dear Tora,   
I'm sorry I have made you so uncomfortable around me. Sorry I have made it so bad you had to run to Dilandau. So know that I apologize. But also know, I usually don't give up till I get what I want. And you're what I want. So just know.   
  
Folkin   
  
OKay.... what was the point of warning me if he wanted to be able to get me by surprise? I couldn't place it together. Like a puzzle with too many pieces or something. I gasped when I felt breath on my neck.   
"Oh dear," I said.   
"Oh dear indeed," Folkin said. His Mettle hand whipped in front, knocked the letter out of my hand and he placed it right in the middle of my stomach. It sent shivers up and down my spine. And his breath on my neck didn't help too much either. He used his real hand to spin me around so his mettle arm was now on my back.   
"I should have been able to guess you wouldn't be able to handle this. That's why you're a woman," He said, with a mocking tone. I felt the rage boil up inside of my body and adrenalin racing through my veins.   
"Get away from me!" I screamed. I tried to shove him away, but before I could, as if he knew what I was going to try to do, he pushed me away. I was sent sprawling on the floor and I turned around fearfully. 'This can't be happening! Not again! Please not gain!' I thought desperately. I watched, almost helplessly as Folkin-sama ripped off his sorcerers cloak. It floated to the floor, and I watched it instead of looking into Folkins' eyes. But when it landed on the floor, so did my back. Folkin had grabbed my wrists tightly and shoved me down again. and before I knew it My mouth was crushed and I felt his body on top of mine. It wasn't crushing me or anything, I could breath, I could defiantly do that, but it still seemed uncomfortable.   
Finally I was able to focus my mind and kick his in the back of his head. That really hurt the tendons or muscles or whatever is there in the back of my leg. His weight got a little more intense on my body, but I was able to roll him off. He came at me again, but my mind was working, being pumped by adrenalin and I was more awake now. I grabbed his mettle arm and put the needle in his neck. And just as I hoped he went limp and fell to the floor. I sighed with relief, and ran out the door. I had to find Dilandau and get him to help me. I was still in my nightgown but I didn't care, it was a close enough design to the Dragon Slayers uniform anyway.   
I found him in the Training room, teaching the Dragon Slayers how to take off the top of someone's head from the front. A lesson I would rather miss out on, I didn't want to kill any of the people I fought, just hurt them a little. Or scare them, that'd hurt them mentally.   
"Dilandau-sama!" I said as I burst into the room.   
"Well Tora, looks like you decided to join us anyway. Folkin-sama said you were sick. Good, this is an important lesson, take a seat," He said, and went back to the lesson. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He flipped around, and smacked me, sending me sprawling on the floor.   
"I said take a seat, and don't ever touch me again," He said. I looked up at him. There was something different. He had a shorter temper and was much more aggressive. Not to mention it hurt more when he hit me, and he was offended when I tapped him. He didn't seem to be that angry when I hugged him last night.   
"Forgive me," I said, sitting up. "I have to go get changed," I said.   
"Fine, just hurry up! I'm not holding off the lesson because one solder is late," He said, and continued teaching. I ran out of the room and back into mine. I wasn't at all surprised to find Folkin-sama sitting on my bed.   
"I probably should have warned you, he wont remember anything you told him about me," He said, and smiled. He was playing with a feather or something. I wondered where he got it, he was stroking it across his face as I approached him.   
"What did you do to him?" I asked rather angrily.   
"Just erased his memory and changed a few things," He said as comely as I think he could manage.   
"I knowticed," I said, I had stopped walking and was standing a few feet from the bed. I wasn't too comfortable so close to him and the bed.   
"I'll make a deal with you Tora, You come over here, sit on my lap and give me a kiss, just a small one, and I'll leave you alone for a while," He said, looking up at me and his eyes seemed soft, not hard and cold you'd expect him to have. You'd expect anyone who'd torment a 14 year old girl with this kind of thing.   
"....You promise?" I asked. I still didn't trust him that much. what if he pulled something?   
"Promise," He said with a smile. So I did. I walked over to him, sat on his lap, and kissed him. And he didn't try to toss me on the bed, or stop me from pulling away from him. and when I looked at him, I knowticed his eyes have a little but of green in them. Okay, I have to admit. I was a little taken into his eyes, and I felt, well, stuck, like I couldn't move. When I ripped my eyes from his I was able to move again.   
"Okay, I did what you wanted, now can you please leave my room?" I asked.   
"Certainly," he said, and stud up off the bed, got his cloak, which was still on the floor, put it on, and walked out. But not before sending me dangerous glance, that I didn't knowtice at all because the light coming was blinding me from everything accept Folkin-sama's outline. If I had, well, I don't know what I would do. Maybe go to tell Dilandau-sama. But with his memory erased what good would it do? He'd probably end up scolding me or hitting me again. Maybe not if he wasn't as aggressive or touchy.   
I decided to go get dressed. I didn't want to be walking around in my pj's for the rest of the day. When I did, I brushed my hair and tied it back to keep the hair out of my eyes.   
When I was moving down the hall to go to the training class, a very load alarm went off.   
"What's going on?" I asked to no one imperticular. I looked around and when I turned, I was almost run over. All the Dragon Slayers were running my way like 'the running of the bulls' or something. "Whoa whoa whoa!" i said, and jumped out of the way.   
"Comon! We're being attacked!" Gatti said, and grabbed my arm.   
"Everyone split up! We're going to find those Bastards!" Dilandau-sama yelled. So we did. everyone went their different ways and drew their swords. So in case they came up to someone They didn't have to take the time to take it out then.   
I turned sharply to be face to face with someone rather familiar.   
"Van," I said, with a sly smile on my face. This was my chance. Okay, here's what was going on. I was pissed that Allen and Van hadn't come to try to help me. I know I shouldn't have blamed them or anything, but you really can't help it when you don't know if the people are going to kill you or anything.   
"Tora?" Van asked. His eyes drifted over my clothes. "You're..." He said.   
"That's right. I figured you're not going to help me, so I had to help myself. When they offered, what better choice did I have?" I no longer regretted accepting the clothes. I was glad I did. I was being taught how to use the sword and pilot a guymelef. It's not like that were torturing me or anything.   
"Guess you didn't need us to come and get you after all," He said.   
"Nope," I said. I could tell by the look in his eyes that they really weren't coming for me. They really think I was able to live with this by being dumb? Get real. "Anyway, that's Bull. What are you actually here for Van?" I asked, getting in my fighting stance. I had never seen him fight, not really. But I was confidant I would do okay. At least straiten out the fact I was tougher then I was when we first met.   
"You going to fight me?" He asked. he seemed a little alarmed that I would even get the though in my head. That I would even consider it an option.   
"Damn strait," I said.   
"Tora, listen," He started to say, but before he finished he pulled out his sword and charged.   
"Ohh, you are here for something else!" I said. "what are you looking for?!" I asked, jumping out of the way.   
"I want you to come back with us! That's why we're here!" He said, and charged again.   
"Than why are you attacking me?" I asked. But before he could answer I heard someone from behind.   
"Van! Comon! We got what we came for!" I turned around and saw Allen.   
"Not looking for anything huh?" I asked, and charged, My sword caught his shirt and ripped it, quite a bit actually.   
"Shit!" Van said, and then added "Allen! I could some help!" And barley jumped out of the way of my next attack. As soon as he finished My arm was renched behind my back and I was pulled against his chest.   
"You're all just to mean too mean to me," I said.   
"Tora?" he asked in surprise. But unfortunately his grip didn't loosen.   
"The one and only," I said, clenching my teeth to keep from yelling at them. I wanted to tell them what was on my mind.   
"Comon, lets get out of here," Van said, and He and Allen started leading me out of the place.   
"You guys didn't care that I was here, so why would you now?" I asked, as I tried to squirm my way out of Allen tight grip. He was really hurting my wrist.   
"Like I said before, You're the reason we're here," Van said.   
"Then what were you referring to when I heard Allen say 'We got what we came for?" I asked.   
"I saw you with Van and thought we had you," Allen tried lying.   
"Then how come when you first got me like this, you said, 'Tora?" I asked. This time I got them on the spot. "What are you here for?" I asked again.   
"We can't tell you, you're one of them now," Van said.   
"Oh now you change your story," I said.   
"Just shut up!" Van said.   
"Poor Van has no patients," I said, smiling. It was fun to be able to joke around again. I hadn't been able to do that in a while. Especially if it was with the enemy.   
Suddenly Allen tossed me down and drew his sword. When Allen Grabbed my wrist I dropped my sword.   
"So now you're going to attack me when I have no weapon?" I asked, standing up. "Not too fair if ou ask me," I said. I looked around and tried to find a sword.   
"Listen, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way," Van said also drawing his sword.   
"Okay, you both have swords and there are two of you. I'm alone and have no weapon, now let me ask you is that really fair?" I asked.   
"It's war, you think it's going to be fair?" Allen asked.   
"I know it's not going to be," I said, Then suddenly an explosion! The shock sent me flying from where I was standing. "AHHH!" I yelled as I crashed into Van and both of us were sent sprawling onto the floor. I scrambled up and tried to run away, but I felt a very hard thuck on the back of my neck, and I did go out this time.   
"Sorry Tora," Allen said, and picked me up. Then I fainted and was carried out of the Zibach Emipre.   
I woke up to look at a new ceiling that I had only seen once before. I sat up and looked around. The place was lit brightly and I knew it wasn't Zibach.   
"It's about time you woke up," I heard someone say. I looked the other way and saw Van leaning up against the wall with his arms folded over his chest and staring strait at me. "Why did you kidnap me?" I asked, throwing off the covers.   
"Kidnap? I don't think so, We saved you," He said, and started to walk over to me.   
"Save!? You think you're helping me?! You have no clue! Let me go!" I yelled.   
"We're not going to be doing that any time soon," Allen said, stepping into the room.   
"Then what do you what?" I asked.   
"You're going to help us concur Zibach," Allen said. "You're going to help us kill Them."   
"I will not!" I said. " I don't care how badly you lock me up, somehow I'll find out how to get out. I won't let the likes of you stop me from returning to Dilandau-sama!" I said.   
What... what did I just say? returning to dilandau-sama? Why didn't I just say Zibach? What was wrong with me? How come every time I got near him I would shake and feel hot? Or like I was going to faint? Something was wrong with me. Or maybe.... no that couldn't be it, could it? I used to hate him until I saw how hot he looked running after me when I escaped. Okay, so I thought he was good looking, who didn't? But something was different about it. I'd seen good looking guys at my school. So why was this so different? I was missing something about it. But I remembered what it felt like when he... um... kissed me. Like butterflies were in my stomach and something was running up and down my spine. Making me restless. It was weird. Okay, I have to admit it, it didn't really bother me when he kissed me or when we were alone together. actually, I kinda liked it. Oh god, I did not just admit that!   
Oh boy, I ... I had a crush on Dilandau-sama? 


	6. Unknown Dragon Slayer part 6

The Unknown Dragon Slayer 6   
  
Okay, everything was just too weird for me right now. This new feeling I had for Dilandau-sama and now being 'captured' by my first friends on Geae. Who would have thought?   
"Tora," Van said.   
"Hm? What?" I asked.   
"Hold still," he said, and walked up to me. I hadn't even knowticed he got rubbing alcohol and a needle with a weird liquid in it. It was all black with moving swirls of white and red in it. They were twisting and turning and, moving. Like they were alive. I felt shivers go up and down my spine, and I got a little panicked.   
"What are you doing?" I asked.   
"Just... hold still," He said, and cleaned my skin near the the main vain in your elbow.   
"Get away from me! Get that thing away!" I yelled, and jumped out of bed when he started to lower the liquid towards my arm.   
"Tora, relax, it's just medicine," Allen said, coming over to 'help' me back to the bed.   
"Medicine my ass," I said, and slapped his hand away from me.   
"Tora, it's not going to work if you don't trust us," Van said.   
"I don't trust you!" I said, and started my way along the wall to the door.   
"You should, We aren't going to hurt you," Van tried to reason with me.   
"I don't trust anyone!" I said, and bolted for the door.   
"Get her!" Allen yelled, and some of his solders came tearing after me. "Don't let her get out of the castle!"   
"Cut her off at the corner!" Van yelled to some of the men.   
"Don't touch me!" I yelled. I really didn't know what I was doing, all I knew was that I wanted to be out of there and back home.   
I was tackled from the side and slammed against the wall. I looked to see Van, kinda worried. He held me against the wall and looked me over. I don't know why. Maybe he was worried. He held my face gently in one hand and me against the wall with the other. He tilted my head and looked for something.   
"Allen, come here and hold her," He said. So Allen came over and held me against the wall. "She might jump," He said. Then I could see the needle and Van's eyes were fixed on my neck.   
"Don't put that in me! Don't get that near me!" I screamed. "PLease Van!" I yelled. He stopped the descend to my neck. "Please, please Van, you win okay? You've scared me enough," I said, I was panting from running and screaming, and I think I had tears running down my cheeks. I hate to admit it, but I was scared silly. I would do almost anything to stop him from putting that stuff in me. Maybe if I knew what it was, then I wouldn't freak out.   
"You willing to listen?" He asked. When I didn't answer he started getting the needle close to my neck again.   
" Okay! Okay, just don't that in me!" I pleaded. When he didn't stop I started to cry, not hard or anything, just crying. The tears were coming down my cheeks, but that's about as close to crying as I come.   
"Van! What are you doing?" Allen asked.   
"It'll be easier this way," He said, and kept closing in.   
"No! Van please! Don't! I'll do it! Whatever it is I'll do it!" I said, and he stopped, looked at me, and dropped the needle away from my neck. I sighed with relief.   
"Anything?" He asked. Okay, forgive me, I lied.   
"No!" I yelled, and as I yelled I kicked Allen, um there, and when he let me go I set out to a run.   
"Tora!" Van yelled. I kept running and cutting turns and I even slipped a few times. One time I whipped out and before I knew it Van was right there. He must have been closer then I thought. Sitting on top of me, ( For some reason guys tend to do that allot, have you knowticed?) he started to lower the needle again. I closed my eyes and waited for whatever was coming. Then I realized.   
"That's what you stole form Zibach isn't it?" I asked. Van stopped and said.   
"Aren't you smart?"   
"Probably smarter then you think."   
"Tora, you consider yourself part of Zibach, right?" He asked.   
"I consider myself a solder."   
"That is for Zibach," He said. it wasn't a question nor a statement. "So, when you asked if this is what I stole from Zibach, why didn't you say 'us" He asked. That kinda caught me off guard. why didn't I say us? I did consider myself one of them didn't I?   
"There could still be hope for you," He said, and got off me. Much to my relief. But as soon as he was off, Allen came from no where and grabbed my hands and held me down.   
"Let me up dude!" I yelled.   
"Keep her down Allen," Van said, and sat down next to me, and got the needle again.   
"No! Stop Van!" I yelled, and started to move around allot, trying to get away.   
"Tora! It's not going to hurt!" Van said, and immediately put the needle into my vein. My muscles relaxed almost instantly and my eye lids drooped.   
"Van? What did you do?" I could hear Allen asked.   
"It's just going to be easier to get things out of her now," And that was it. I blacked out and felt limp as Allen or Van picked me up.   
  
***   
  
I woke up in the same bed, but I couldn't focus. My eyes were moving on there own and so was my head.   
"What the hell did you do?" I asked in a hoars wispier.   
"Tora? What is Dilandau's plan?" I could here someone ask. I didn't know. My head was spinny and I kept it that way. As long as I couldn't focus I couldn't tell them anything.   
"Wha... wait, stop," I said.   
"Tora, what's Dilandau's plan?" Someone asked again.   
"I hate Ties'," I said. Okay, you're thinking I'm crazy, correct? Me too. I'm just telling you what I said. As far as I was concerned, it didn't matter then, just as long as I didn't blow the whole thing. And everything that Dilandau-sama and Folkin-sama had told me.   
"Tora, what is their plan?" They asked again.   
"Our plan," I corrected.   
"What is your plan?" He asked.   
"To send me home.... to play soccer and volleyball," I said. Hay, my mind was on sports that I played at home. And home was on the earth. Or The Mystic Moon, whatever you wish to call it.   
"What is their... your plan of attack to us?"   
"Plan? wha..... no more goldfish," I said. Maybe I had watched Conspiracy Thery too many times. But what I had learned was that if ya don't let your mind focus chances are they can't get anything out of ya.   
"Tora! Tora! Focus!" He, whoever yelled.   
"Focusing is bad, no golf.... I hate golf," I said.   
"She's not letting her mind focusing, we cant get anything out of her while she's like this," He said, and whoever it was walked up to me, and put something else into my skin. I was out again, and when I woke up, I had a totally different personality.   
  
***   
  
(okay peeps, if there are any reading this, it has to be out of Toras' POV. Just because okay? she's all.... different and stuff. So it'd be weird to hear what she's thinking now 'cause it's be different from hat we'd expect, okay? ~.^ )   
  
"Hm, uh?" Tora said, as she turned her head and slowly opened her eyes.   
"Van, she's waking up," Allen said.   
"About time," Van respond.   
"You still haven't told me what that medicine does," Allen said.   
"Just wait."   
"What...happend?" Tora asked, now, somewhat awake.   
"That drug," Allen said looking at Van. Van turned his head toward Allen and nodded. Van hadn't Told Allen the drug he gave Tora would erase her memory, if he had, Allen would have stopped him. But now they could tell her anything they wanted and give her any attitude and she'd believe that was what she was like. She had no evidence of it being wrong, so she couldn't deny it.   
"Don't you remember?" Van asked.   
"No.... I don't remember anything accept a white light bringing me to a planet where I could see the earth," Tora said, and looked out the window. "That's!" She said, and jumped out of bed, running to the window. "The earth? no, how can i see the earth?!" Tora asked jerking her head to look at Van and Allen.   
"You really don't remember?" Van asked, playing his part. Tora shook her head. "Zibach attacked us and Allen saved you before you were burned by a falling piece of falling inflamed wood," Van said. Obviously he had everything planed out. You could tell he would make a good king for Finallia.   
"You're Allen?" Tora asked Allen. He nodded and blushed slightly. "Thank you," She said. "But, it doesn't make sense. Why would Zibach want to attack you?"   
"They want to take over Geae and release the power of Atlentice," Van explained.   
"Atlantice?" Tora asked. it sounded familiar to her some how. In a dark cell, lying on the floor, and someone saying something about releasing the power of atlantice.   
"Who are the people from Zibach? they aren't a bunch of robots are they?" Tora asked.   
"No, they're names are Dilandau and Folken," Allen explained. Dilandau, the name sound to right. How was that possible? She had never even met them. And Folken, the name sent shivers up and down her back over and over. She got cold and walked back to the bed. she sat down and covered herself with the blankets over from head to toe.   
"Tora? What's wrong?" Van asked, rather worried.   
"I'm just cold," Tora said. They'd probably think she was crazy.   
"Tora, what's wrong?" Van asked again.   
"Okay, I'll tell you, just don't think me crazy. when I heard Fol," Tora's body started to heave and she covered her mouth quickly.   
"Tora you okay?!" Allen asked, he and Van rushing to her side.   
"I'll be fine," she said.   
"Okay, what about Folken?" Van asked.   
"When I hear his name, for some reason I get shiver and get really really cold," She said, and pulled the covers closer to her body.   
"That's kind of weird," Van said. The door to the room opened and Melerna stepped into the room.   
"Excuse me gentlemen," She said. "I think Hitomi would like to change out of those clothes now, and she wouldn't do that with you in the room." the Boys looked at Tora and blushed.   
"I should hope that I don't have to change in front of them," Tora said.   
"We'll go then," Allen said, and grabbed Van on the way out.   
"Here are some new clothes," Melernia said, and set some clothes down on the bad next to Tora.   
"Thank you Millernia," Tora said.   
"I'll leave you to change now," She said and left the room just as quickly as Allen and Van had. Tora looked at the clothes and changed into them. She got slightly tight red pants that went down to knees. And a red Tang top that ended 1-2 inched above her Belly botton. They fit well and were quite comfortable.   
"Anyone here?" Tora asked after leaving the room and wandering the halls for 25 minutes.   
"Tora," Allen said stepping out of the shadows.   
"Gosh Allen, you scared me," Tora said, placing her hand on her chest to feel her heart beat.   
"I didn't meen too," Allen said. "But you should stay in you room," He said. Then out of no where Van came running.   
"Allen! We're under Attack!" Van said.   
"By Zibach?" Allen asked.   
"Who else?" Van asked, and kept running to where Escaflowne was.   
"I have to go Tora I'm sorry!" Allen said and set off into a run like Van.   
"Whatever," Tora said, and was heading back to her room when she saw the halls were engulfed in flames. "Ah!" She yelled, surprised by the sudden heat. She didn't even knowtice when someone snuck up behind here.   
"Don't move," Someone said, putting their sword up to her neck. Some one with Red and Black armor, can ya guess who?   
"Okay," She said, trying to calm her shaking voice.   
"Tora?" Dilandau asked.   
"How do you know my name?" She asked still obviously scared.   
"Don't you remember?" He asked.   
"All I know is what Van and Allen Told me," She said. "Get away from me Zibach Solder!" She yelled and tried to move away. "Van! Allen! Somebody Help me!" She yelled.   
"Shut up!" Dilandau said. He figured, if she didn't remember anything just treat her like a regular prisoner.   
Then Allen Attacked Dilandau from behind, making him loose his grip on Tora.   
"Get out of here Tora!" Allen yelled as he and Dilandau fought. Tora took Allens advice and bolted, away from Dilandau and Allen. She kept running, and avoided everyone she saw. Now with all the Fire and ash everywhere she couldn't tell who was who.   
"Tora! Over here!" She could hear Van yell. She swong around and started running towards where she heard the voice. But, while she was on her what, some rafters where coming loose. She stopped when she saw something falling from the ceiling. When she looked up the rafters broke loose and she screamed.   
"Oh No!!" She yelled and tried to protect herself from the wood my putting her hands above her head. "help!" She yelled, and she got it. A sudden impact hit her side, sending her flying out of the rafters dangerous coarse.   
"Watch what you're doing!" Dilandau shouted and got off of Tora. it was kinda hard to tell it was him when he had ash and soot over his face. On his cheeks, forehead and chin.   
"You.. you just," Tora said rather confused.   
"Shut up and don't say anything," Dilandau said, kinda annoyed. And Tora could see a faint tint of red to his cheeks.   
"But-" She was cut off, as Dilandau looked up and saw more wood falling.   
"Move!" He yelled, and grabbed Tora and rolled out of the way. "Get up!" Dilandau yelled, and pulled Tora to her feet. "Start walking," He said, and pushed her to make her start moving. But with all the heat and excitement Tora fainted before she had taken 2 steps.   
"Tora!" Dilandau yelled surprised and caught her on her way to the floor. "Aint this peachy," He said, and lifted her, one hand under her back and one under her knees. He ran out of the burning building and went back to Zibach, Tora still in his arms. 


	7. Unknown Dragon Slayer part 7

The Unknown Dragon Slayer 7  
  
When Tora woke up in a dark room with only two torches for light, she grabbed the covers and pulled them close to her body. She looked around the room and saw a man standing in the corner, almost no light got to him.   
"Who are you?" She asked in a frightened tone. With the dim light that got to him she could see him smile. She pulled the covers closer and shrink back against the back of the bed. "Where am I?" She tried again.   
"The Ziback Floating Fortress," They said, and stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes looked him over. He had black armor, with red lining, silvery hair and intense magenta eyes. He had a little bit of a build and she could tell he was stronger then he looked.   
"Who are you?" She asked, her voice quivering with fear.   
"I should think that you'd remember Tora, but then again the bastard Van and his player friend Allen did mess you up pretty good," He said, looking up at her.  
"Don't talk about them that way!" She yelled, and quickly covered her mouth. SHe had no idea what his patients were and what he would do if he lost it, or didn't like the way she was talking.   
"Hmph, looks like you still have some fire," He said, and walked closer. Tora looked at him. She wasn't going to run, for some reason she wasn't scared. She was though, she was terrified. But not of him. Like she was frightened by this place she was in. She sat and waited as he moved closer. IT all seemed too familiar for her. Like it had happened before, on it hadn't. She would have remembered wouldn't she?   
"What are you talking about 'Messed me up good pretty good?" She asked.  
"Oh don't worry," he said.   
"About what?" She asked. "About what you said they did?"   
"About what they did do," He corrected.  
"Or what you say they did, listen, I don't know who you are or why you kidnaped me instead of killing me, but just stop trying to mess up my mind!" She yelled.  
"I'm not doing anything! IT's what THEY did that you should worry about," He said. She shook her head violently.  
"THEY didn't do anything! What are YOU trying to do?!?" She yelled jumping out of the bed she had just been in.  
"I'm TRYING to bring you BACK to me!" He yelled, and suddenly stopped.  
"What?" She asked turning around to face him. Had she really heard what so did? Back to HIM? What was that supposed to mean? "Back to you?"   
"Yes, back to me and the rest of the Dragon Slayers," He said.  
"Dragon Slayers?" She asked. "That's strange," She added.  
"Why?"   
"Because I think I've heard that before in a mental hospital!" She said. It was something that just came up. IT confused her. Maybe she had just been pushed around to long and had gotten sick of it. "Can you just let me go now?" She asked.   
"Now you're coming back," He said.   
"What?"   
"This used to be what you acted like before playboy and Dragco boy messed up your memory, hopefully you'll get back," he said.  
"I told you before! Don't Make fun of them!" She yelled. He smiled.  
"Here we go," He said. "Who? The people who pretend to be your friends? When they're just trying to use you to get our plans?" He asked.  
"Why would they try to use me to get your plans? I've never been here before," She said.  
"Because you have been here. Only for a couple days but you were, and you were a Dragon Slayer," He said.  
"A Dragon Slayer? Me? Yeah right," She said.  
"You were, and you had a friend, Dalet, he was the first friend you had here," He said.  
"Dalet? I've never heard of anyone named that," She said.  
"Listen! I know that they've done something to you. I know that they stole something from us. And I know that the real you wants to come back. You just have to find your way."  
"I am being me, you're trying to make me something I'm not! Now let me out!" She yelled and headed out for the balcony. She figured it couldn't be that high, maybe a bit of a fall, but she would live. Throwing open the doors she ran out and cot the railing. Looking down she gasped as she could see a whole ocean of water.  
"Where are we?" She asked, letting her eyes travel along the surface of the water. "What are we in?" She asked looking at the guy who kidnaped her.  
"I said before, Zibach Floating Fortress."  
"But that's not right," She said, "I can't be in this!" She yelled. "Let me out! I want out!" She yelled obviously getting hysterical.  
"Tora! Calm down!" He said, grabbing her by the arms, stopping them from flying all over the place. He looked at her closely. There was something different about her. In her eyes. Before the were ready for action and had a sharpness to them that he liked, and now they were lost, scared, hopeless, angry and even something he couldn't identify. "Just breath okay?" He asked.  
"Let me go!" She yelled, and tried to push him away. She did, but it sent her flying over the railing.  
"Tora!" He yelled, and reached to grab her, but his hand missed and she was sent plunging down to the ocean under them.  
"Dilandau!" She yelled reaching up to grab his hand. But her attempt was in vain, because they were too far apart to reach each other.   
Suddenly Tora stopped falling. She felt a strong grasp on her right hand. She looked up and saw the relief eyes of Van.  
"Hold on Tora!" He yelled over the wind. He pulled her up and held her safely. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at her and steering at the same time.  
"I'll be okay," Tora said, holding on to him tightly. He smiled and hugged her tighter. She berried her face into his shirt and waited for them to get back on land.  
  
***  
  
Tora woke up in another room and looked around. She knew that she could no longer be in Zibach, because the room was lit brightly. Partly because sun was coming in through the window, and partly because there was 4 lights in the room.   
"I'm out," She said with a sigh. But something confused her. What was it she called to that guy in the dark room? Something like Dilandau or something. And why did he look so scared when she looked up to him for help? Like something very bad was going to happen. She was going to die, but she thought he would be glad about that. And the way he yelled out her name, so desperate and lost. Like he was loosing a family member or something.   
"Tora?" Millernia stepped into the room.  
"Millernia," Tora said with a sigh and a smile.   
"Are you okay? You fell asleep while van was holding you and have been in here since yesterday morning," She explained.  
"I'll be fine," Tora said standing.   
"Van, Allen you can come in now," Millernia said and back away from the door to give them room when they entered.   
"Tora, It's good to see you're all right," Allen said, coming to hug her. Tora didn't know why, but it was comfortable to be with them. Like she was safer with them then with Hitomi or Merle, or even Millernia. Maybe because Allen and Van had been practicing with Swords, and they knew how to defend themselves and people around them.   
"Hey, um, Allen? Van? Do you think you could teach me how to use a sword? For protection?" TOra asked Hopefully.   
"Maybe, uh, Tora?" Van asked.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"Did they do anything while you were there?"   
"They tried to make me think that I used to be one of them.... That guy, Dilandau, he kept saying you guys had tried to brain was me," Tora said, and started to Giggle. Van and Allens faces changed when they saw she didn't believe them.   
"Tora, you should get more sleep. We don't know if they drugged you or not. Sleeping would be a good for you to do right now," Allen suggested.  
"Right, I'm tired again anyway," Tora said and crept back into bed.  
"We'll go, come on Allen," Van said, and they left. About 5 minutes later Tora was asleep and dreaming about home.  
  
***  
  
(Authors note: Okay, it's out of her view now because it's just too hard to write like that. Besides, she's got her attitude back ya know?)  
  
When I woke up it was because ... well I don't know why actually. I tried to go back to sleep, but it was like my body knew something I didn't. My eyes wondered through the room, like it was an instinct or something. Then suddenly my eyes stopped in a corner. They stayed there, like someone was going to kill me or something. Finally I saw what I wanted, A flash of something, and I could hear movement.  
"I know you're there, come out. I'm not stupid," I said. I heard a chuckle and Dilandau stepped out into the moon light that was coming in through my window. "I'm surprised you didn't send one of your solders," I said, throwing off the covers and heading towards the closet.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Getting a sweater," I said, opening the closet. In a flash, he was there. His sword against my neck, and I didn't move.   
"No you're not, little girl," He said. I could feel his lips moving by my ear and the warmth of his body was seeping through his uniform and going into mine. I took a a deep breath and tried to calm my racing heart.  
"I'm cold," I said, my voice was shaking. He put one hand around my waist and suddenly I wasn't cold anymore. in fact, I was hot. "What are you doing?" I asked. I tried to control my voice but it shook and no mater what I did it didn't matter.  
"Hmph, warming you up, I don't trust you going into the closet, who knows what kind of alarm they might have in there," He said, and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his breath on my neck and I got shivers. I must have been blushing horribly because he laughed and moved his hand back.  
"I was just getting a sweater," I said. My voice wasn't as shaky and I sighed in relief. But before I knew what was happening I had hit the ground and was nearly out.  
"I don't want you out ...yet. I could use someone to talk to," He said, and picked me up with one hand under my legs and one under my back. He seemed to hold me tighter then he should have. At least I think so. He jumped through the window, I hadn't realized that that was why I was so cold. The Wind was making my room cold.   
He placed me gently in his guymellef and started it up. I was almost asleep my then, the warmth from his body made my muscles relax and my eyes droopy. But as soon as he pulled away the cold his me like a tittle wave. I crunched up into a ball and hoped that would help keep me warm.  
"How long till we're there?" I asked. I didn't care how long it was I just wanted to be someplace out of the cold.  
"What? Oh, about a half hour," He said. "Why? Cold?"  
"Yes actually," I said, and huddled in a corner.   
"Hmph, women, so weak," he said.  
" I heard that!" I said, jumping up. But as soon as I was spread out it was like I was an icicle. I collapsed and landed with a thump.  
"Tora? Are you okay?" He asked a little concerned. I didn't answer, I just sat there and shivered. the next thing I knew, I was hot again. I looked up and saw Dilandau looking right at me. He wasn't touching me, but I was hot. Maybe I was sick, but then how come I was only warm when he was near? "Cold?" He asked. I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself. He sighed and said, "Don't ever tell anyone about this,"  
"About what?" I asked, I had my eyes closed and didn't know what in the world he was doing, but I did as soon as I felt his arms around me. "What are you doing?" I asked.   
"You're cold," He said. I couldn't move my arms because they were pinned between us, that's how close we were. "Are you still?" He asked. I shook my head no and once he left I crunched up. "Yes you are, look I know you probably don't like it, and neither do I, but Folken said that if your sick or hurt I'd be punished. So deal with it," He said, and held me tight. It reminded me of something.   
  
I was on the ground, and Dilandau was siting on me. Or something. We were both panting and he was saying something but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking for something, A dagger. He fallowed my eyes and when he saw what I was looking at he ask if I was going to kill him. When I said "It's crossed my mind," he kissed me. It was strange. What was this? A memory? My imagination? A dream? no, dreams are supposed to be stimulations of what someone wants to happen, and I didn't want to Kiss Dilandau .... did I? No, never.  
  
"Tora! Wake up!" I was being shaken awake, by Dilandau.  
"Huh? What?" I asked in confusion.  
"Get up," he ordered, his usual cruel self. He pulled me up and practically dragged me to a cell. A cell that seemed familiar somehow. I looked at the cell, from the inside, it was dirty and had smashed spider guts on one wall. Again I was reminded....  
  
Dilandau had me pinned against the wall, that wall, and he was saying something. He had the same look he did before he kissed me. I moved my head and he said something else. Then he said something like "On the count to three....." And he pulled me of the wall. And there was a black widow spider. He walked over and smashed it.  
  
"Waoh!" I said, and looked at the wall. What the hell's going on? I asked no one mentally. This was way past weird. I was seeing things that had never happened before, yet they had. Somehow, the did, and didn't at the same time. I grabbed my head and dug my fingers into my hair and was panting hard. I didn't know why, it was like I was trying to remember something but there was nothing to remember! My mind was racing, what happened the first time I was here? I asked myself, "you were thrown in this same dungeon," part of my brain said, and the other said "You woke up in a room with Dilandau" And the last part was screaming to get a grip. But it was like they were all talking at once. Not talking, screaming! They were yelling and giving me a head ach. Finally I just yelled to a corner.  
"Dilandau! Get down here! I have to talk to you! What did you do to me?!" I yelled. I don't know why, it was like I knew a camera was there. I did, but I didn't know how. It was driving me nuts! I knew things I shouldn't, I remembered how to fight with a sword, even though no one had taught me yet. I knew parts of a guymellef. And no one had told me. After going partly insane Dilandau finally came down.   
"What is it Tora?" He asked.   
"What have you done to me?!" I yelled, no snarled. "I know things I shouldn't. I knew there was a camera in that corner," I said pointing. "I knew that a you killed a black widow spider there!" I yelled and pointed to the spiders guts. "And, I know, that .....that...." I couldn't say it.  
"Know what Tora?" He asked smugly.  
"That when I tried to get away and warn Van," I said, actually, I didn't even know what I was saying. It was just coming out of my mouth. I looked at Dilandau and saw he was..... blushing!?   
"Oh, that was just to occupy you," He said. I smiled wickedly.  
"Sure it was Dilandau, just like being nice in the guymellef right?" I asked. He glard at me, and then came into my cell, and bent down next to me.  
"Listen Tora, what you're saying is your memory. I don't know how much of that stuff they gave you, but you're remembering. Accept the running away thing, I don't know what that's about," he said.  
"Then how come you were blushing, and you're blushing now!" I said.  
"It's the light," he said.   
"I know what I remembered, and...." I started to say. Then I saw he was getting more and more red. "You are blushing!" I said. "You are you are you are!" I said.  
"Tora be quiet!" he said,  
"I don't have to!" I said.   
"Tora!" he said, and put his hand on my mouth, and shoved me down on the cold floor. I pulled his hand away and kept saying "You're blushing! You're blushing!" I don't know why, but it was fun to annoy him. But I slipped and accidentally said. "You look good when you're blushing," And then I started to blush. But he blushed more. I didn't stay on it too long though, and went back to my annoying words, you're blushing.   
Finally he got sick of it and when his hand wouldn't stay over my mouth he... um .... kissed me. That shut me up. He kissed me for a while, and I was warm and had the felling going up and down my spine the whole time. I had butterflies in my stomach, and felt like I had to do something. But nothing would come to mind. He was holding my hands so I couldn't push him away, even if I wanted to. As soon as he started to pull away I followed him. It was like they were connected, he kissed me and I kissed him back. I don't know how long that went on, it seemed like 2 seconds, I still don't know how long it actually was. But finally I allowed him to pull away.  
"Oh no," I said, as soon as he looked at me. He wasn't blushing, he had a cool bad boy look to him.  
"Not bad," He said, and got up.  
"What?" I asked in shock.  
"I've had better," he said, and started to leave.  
"Hold it!" I said, and jumped in front of the door. "You did that for fun?!" I asked.  
"Yeah, why you think I did it for something else?" he asked, and pushed her out of the way.  
"You.... you have to be the worst person I know," I said.  
"I'm the bad guy, what do you expect?" He asked. I couldn't stop myself, My hand swung up and slapped him so hard his head tilted back and he stepped back. He looked at me and smiled.  
"You're strong .... for a girl," He said, and walked out. I couldn't believe that he had done that! Next time I saw him I was going to kill him! I had to get out .... but how? 


	8. Unknown Dragon Slayer part 8

The Unknown Dragon Slayer 8  
  
I hated Dilandau for what he did. He led me on and made me think things I should have known weren't true. I should have known that he was just a bad guy! I kicked the wall in frustration. I Hate him I HATE HIM! I though. I shook the cell I was so mad. Why couldn't he just be like everyone else and not care?!?! And why did he have to make me feel this way?! Every time he was near I'd get butterflies and jitters up and down my spine. I hated it! I hated him!  
'OKay, get a grip Tora, I know you hate him, but right now you have to figure a way out to get back to Van and Allen. It was already night, and I had no guard. They probably thought that I was too weak to try and get out ... or they wanted me to. 'Screw it!' I though, the keys were on a hook only so far away. Too far for my arm, but, I looked at the dead spider. 'No way! Tora! Come on you know you have issues, but, that's discussing!' I said to myself. But what harm could it do?   
I reluctantly walked over to the dead spider and peeled it off the wall. 'Gross!' I said. But before I did anything else I looked at the corner, they had a camera there. Once I unplugged it, I would only have so much time to get out. Hmm... I guessed about 3-5 minutes. I hoped that would be enough. I walked over and unplugged it. As soon as I had, and worked as fast as I could. I still didn't know if my idea would work. I ripped open the abdomen of the spider and got the webbing. it wasn't very strong, but it would work ... I hoped. I folded it together to make it stronger and got ready to through it. Through the bars, and it stuck to the keys! It did work, I just hoped it could hold it long enough for them to get to my cell.   
I pulled slowly on the "Thread" and got it to my cell. I sigh in relief. I quickly hid the keys in a pile of hay in the corner and threw the dead spider and the thread to the cell across from mine. I laid down and pretend to be asleep. About seven seconds later I heard the pitter patter of their running feet. They stopped in front of my cell and I pretend as best I could to be asleep.  
"Tora, wake up," I heard Dilandau say. I didn't move. "Hmph, stupid girl, should have known she wouldn't have the courage to try and get out. That's why she's a women." He walked out after that. I turned over after I knew they were gone and stuck up my middle finger.   
"Ass hole," I said and got up, got the keys and unlocked my door. They thought I was wimpy huh? I'd show them. I had this weird felling running threw my veins and felt like I could do anything. I started to run, and tossed the keys to a prisoner. There was no reason he shouldn't get out too. I watched him grab the keys and unlock the door. As soon as he had I set out to a run.   
I was quiet, I couldn't even hear my feet along the steal floor. I stopped before turning a corner and checked to make sure it was clear, good thing I did too. A solder was there, and I thought 'Gatti' I knew his name. Some how, just like I knew about the spider and the cell. I snuck up behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. He fell solid on the hard floor and I grabbed his sword.   
"Sorry," I said, and started to run again. Always checking the way before turning a corner. I didn't know if someone would be there. The next time I checked, I saw the Anchor. I smiled and thought, 'I'm almost out!' I made sure that no one was there, when I saw the coast was clear I ran for the nearest Guymellef. but before I got there, actually, I have no Idea how it happened, but there was a blade against my neck and my arm was twisted behind my back. And it didn't help that my sword had somehow gotten 18 feet away from me.   
"Agh, let go," I said, trying to twist out of their grip.  
"Next time try checking carefully before running out into the open, Dilandau-sama was right, that's why you're a women," I didn't know who was behind me, but they were pissing me off.   
"I'm a women because I'm too good to me a male!" I said still trying to get free.   
"I'd stop moving around to much if I was you," They said.  
"Why? Just because you have a sword to my throat?" I asked.  
"Yes, and don't think that I wont kill you," He said, then yelled to someone else "Go get Dilandau-sama!" I kept trying to get free, and Finally I figured out what I could to get get away. I wrapped my leg around the joint between his knee and pulled. "Wha!" He said as he fell to the ground. I felt a sudden wave of dizziness, and my hand flew up to my neck, when I brought it away I had blood all over it.  
"Shit!" I said, and ripped off some of my shirt, I tied it around my neck, that was the best I could do right now. I grabbed my sword and set off for a guymellef. My head was getting spinny and my feet were scrapping the ground. I looked down at my shirt and saw it was getting soaked with blood. 'My blood' I though. I got a guymellef and opened it. I couldn't waist time with it, but that was all my mind was doing, besides spinning and trying to make me pass out that is.   
Only one problem. before I was able to get into the guymellef I lost my ballence and fell off of it. I landed on the ground and before I knew what was happening Dilandau had his sword against my throat.   
"Oh, agh," I said, lying on the floor. I was barley clinging on to consensuses and not this.   
"Pitiful. Stupid girl," He said. "Get up," He said.  
"I can't," I said.   
"Your throat," He said. But I didn't hear the rest of what he said, I had already lost conscience.   
  
***  
  
I woke up in a room with a light and I was on bed. My hand almost automatically flew up to my throat.   
"There's no scare," I said. I checked again, and nothing was there. I sat up and looked around, I was about to try and get away again when someone walked into the room.  
"So you are awake. Dilandau said you would wake up soon, but a little sooner then we expected," He said.   
"No kidding," I said. I stud up and as soon as I did he grabbed my wrist. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" I asked and tried to pull away.  
"Orders from Dilandau-sama, as soon as you woke up to take you back to your cell," He said.  
"Let go!" I said and tried to pull away again.   
"Sorry, I can't do that," HE said, and pulled me along to my cell. I tugged and pulled and tried to run away, but he wouldn't let me go. He threw me into a cell away from the others and away from the keys. What was I going to do now?   
"Let me out of here!" I yelled banging on the door.   
"Like I said, I can't do that, but even if I could I wouldn't," He said.  
"And why is that?" I asked.  
"Because, I like your spirit," He said.  
"Oh, right, that's not why," I said, and walked over to "my" bed. "This is just great! I can't believe this, I finally get out and I just put back into a different cell, you have no sense of adventure," I said.  
"We do, you just don't like the way we play, you can't handle it," He said looking at me.  
"I'll bet I could," I said starring him right in the eyes. It was like I was daring him to move, or something. He tried to stair me down, but I held him. "What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Watching you, like I'm supposed to," He said.  
"No, you're trying to scare me," I said. "Well, it aint gonna work."  
"I'm not trying to scare you," He said.  
"Then what are you doing?" I asked. I saw his eyes flicker along my body. 'Checking me out?' I asked myself. "Oh please," I said.  
"What?" he asked.   
"Don't do that again," I said.  
"What?" He asked with a half smile.   
"You know what, don't check me out again," I said.  
"What are you going to do about it?" he asked.  
"Come on in here and find out," I said. He laughed and did it again. "Pervert, are you afraid I might hurt you?" I asked in an annoying voice, kinda babyish. He laughed again.  
"I know you think that you can," He said, and started to was over to open my cell.  
"Gatti, what are you doing? You're supposed to have fun, but not that kind," Dilandau said coming down the stairs.   
"Dilandau-sama, I was just trying to scare her a little," He said, and backed away.   
"That's my job," he said.  
"Then you should have been fired already," I said. He glared at me and I smiled evilly.  
"I'll take it from here Gatti, you can get to training now," Dilandau said.   
"Oh, that's real scary," I said. Gatti left and Dilandau started towards the Cell and walked in. I stud up tall to him and he smiled.  
"I should have known you'd act like this after what happened," He said, and pushed me back onto the bed.  
"What do you think you're doing?" I said, and stood back up to him. He chuckled and his eyes moved up and down my body. 'Just like Gatti,' I thought. I wasn't going to let his do that. Before he could react I had attack and my foot met his jaw and sent him sprawling backwards.   
"Heh heh, least you spirit hasn't gone down at all," He said, coming back up to me. And he smacked me back. My head went backwards and tears started coming to my eyes. I blinked them away and glared at him. I smacked him back, no, I punched him.  
"You can't do what ever you want to me," I said. He smiled.  
"Really?" He asked. And suddenly I was pinned up against the wall. "I can't?" He asked.  
"No, now get off," I said. I knew what he was planning and I wasn't going to let him. He had done it once and I was still enraged about it. I wasn't about to let him get to close to me for so long again. I used my arm strength and pushed him away.   
"Still mad are we? Heh, should have expected at much, you are a women after all," He said. My blood boiled and I wanted to slap him so hard, so I did.  
"Don't ever talk about me that way again," I said. I was glaring at him and waiting for him to make the next move. "You have no idea what I'm capable of," I said.   
"I have a guess," He said. The next thing I new he had hid blade across my neck.  
"You think that's going to stop me from speaking and doing what I wish?!" I asked. "You forget, this is not the first time that I've had a blade to my neck. I am not afraid of it," I said. He laughed and tossed me down. My eyes saw that the door was partly open. Enough of me to slip through anyway. I twisted around on the ground and tripped Dilandau. As soon as he was down I bolted for the door.  
Before I got there I landed on my stomach and had the wind knocked out of me. Dilandau rolled me over and held me down. I kicked and thrashed but he had me pinned and I couldn't do anything about it.  
"Let me up!" I yelled.  
"Why should I?" He asked.   
"Because I said so!" I yelled and he smiled.   
"I like to see you squirming," He said.   
"Agh! Let me up! Let me go!" I yelled half begging half demanding.  
"Let me think about it .... no," He said. "You stupid girl. I can have you killed any time I want. And there would be nothing for you to do," he said.  
"Then why don't you?! I dare you!" I yelled. He looked kinda shocked, but smiled.  
"Your even more stupid then I thought possible," Dilandau said.  
"Then make me smart, make me see why I'm so stupid!" I challenged.  
"Because, I would gladly kill you, unfortunately," He started.  
"What? You'd miss me?" I asked.  
"Yeah right," he said. I looked at him and I was able to get my leg in-between us and push him away a bit. "What's wrong? Don't like me being so close?" he asked.  
"No, your breath is making me sick," I said, and sat up.   
"And having to look at your face is making me notouse," He said.  
"That's why you stair at it right?" I asked. "You trying to make yourself sick?" I asked.  
"No, Folken want's to see you," he said, and grabbed my arm, twisted it behind me back and held me like that.  
"Agh! Let go!" I said and tried to get free.  
"It's useless to try and get away, besides, I'd end up catching you even if you did," He said. And I knew he was right. I hadn't had and food for a while and not much sleep anyway. Even if I was faster then him he'd end up catching me from being tired.   
"Agh," I said out of frustration. He started leading me out but he wasn't getting very far.  
"You're making this difficult," he said.  
"Good, it's fun for me," I said. He released my arm and as soon as I turned around to see what he was doing he knocked me out. "Agh..." I said hitting the ground.  
"There we go," he said, and picked me up.  
  
***  
  
I woke up in a dark room, and I was on a bed. I looked around and saw Folken and Dilandau standing around a small table. If they didn't know that I was awake I could try to get out. I quietly, or as quietly as I could climbed out of bed.  
"Good to see you're awake," Folken said turning around.  
"Ah man," I said.  
"I have better ears the Dilandau, and he could hear you doing that," he said. I glanced at Dilandau and saw he made a sour face. I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Folken asked.  
"The face that Tiara boy made over there," I said, still laughing about it.  
"Any bad face I make is better then your face normally," He said.  
"Sure, believe what you want," I said waving away his remark.  
"I believe what is true," He said. "Folken, can we start now?"   
"Start what?" I asked.  
"The tests," Dilandau said.  
"What? Oh no, you're not putting that stuff into me!" I said.  
"Oh yes we are," Dilandau said. "Folken?" He asked.  
"Yes, go ahead Dilandau, restrain her," He said.  
"Oh no," I said, and jumped over the bed. It remind me of something. I glanced at Folken and remembered...  
  
He was coming after me in a room. My room. But how was that Possible? I had never had a room... well... how did I know It was my room? He had me up against a wall and he was kissing me. I couldn't do anything, he had me pinned with his Mettle arm and his normal arm. Mettle arm? What was wrong with me!? Why did I know things I shouldn't?! And why did I keep seeing things that I shouldn't?! IT was too confusing.  
  
I found myself on the floor and holding my head and Dilandau was closing in. I jumped across the bed again and Folken twisted my arm behind my back.  
"Agh, let go!" I said. I tried to get free and Folken whispered into my ear.  
"This feel's familiar," He said, and smelled my hair. I was discussed.  
"Let me go pervert," I said.   
"Dilandau, hold her," he said. So Dilandau came and held my arm. A lot tighter then Folken had too.   
"Agh, you're all too touchy," I said.  
"Oh really?" Dilandau asked, and purposefully put his hand on my waist.  
"Don't touch me," I said, and stamped on his foot. He removed his hand smiled.   
"Hold her tightly, She might squirm," He said, and approached me with a needle filled with a clear liquid.  
"Oh....oh no! Don't put that in me! Don't get that near me!" I pleaded. Dilandau laughed.  
"Afraid are we?" He asked.  
".....Maybe," I said. He chuckled.   
"Well well, little miss tough girl has a weakness, surprise surprise," He said.  
"Everyone has a weakness!" I said trying to get away again. "I'll bet that yours is your past!" I yelled and tried desperately to get away. He gripped my arm even tighter and pulled it up further. If you've ever been in that position you know how bad it hurts right? Well when it's happened to you you're friends right? Not for me. Keep in mind that he was angry now plus we were enemies.   
"You don't know anything about me," He said.   
"I know what I do, Agh! Let go of me!" I yelled. Folken was a little more then 4 feet away. "Don't out that in me...." I said. But my now I knew it was hopeless.   
"Poor little girl, your a part of our experiment," He said.   
"I'm not little," I said and then added "Little boy," he gripped my arm and as Folken was getting closer I started moving around more.  
"Dilandau hold her still!" He said, and Dilandau wrapped his arm around my waist. That just made me want to get away more.  
"Let Go ! LET GO!!" I yelled, but no matter how hard I tried Dilandau wasn't letting me go. Folken Got the Needle ready and put it into my neck. All my muscles relaxed and I went Limp in Dilandau's arms. What was the drug going to do to me? "What....will...happen?" I asked. But I wasn't able to hear them. Actually, I don't even think that they answered. I just had to wait and see. 


	9. Unknown Dragon Slayer part 9

The Unknown Dragon Slayer 9  
  
I woke up and tried to stand as soon as my eyes opened. I knew I was in a room with two guys that were mentally ill, and I didn't want to be there. But as soon as I was off the bed I swayed and fell forwards into someone's arms.   
"Folken, she woke up earlier then we thought, but she can't stand," He said. I didn't know who it was, but I knew that I didn't want to be held by them. I tried to push them away and once they weren't holding me anymore my legs buckled and I landed on the floor very hard.  
"Uh, ouch," I said and tried to stand again. But I couldn't. I didn't know what that drug was doing to me, but I knew it was making me defenseless and I really didn't like that. Someone picked me up and put me back on the bed. I couldn't do anything, I was much too tired and my eyes wouldn't even open. How was I supposed to fight back if I couldn't see? They covered me up and I could hear them walk away. Before I knew it I was asleep again.  
I woke up again, and I think that the drug had warn off. But my head was sure hurting. I sat up and opened my eyes. I looked around and saw Dilandau and Folken watching me.   
"I can't escape, you have good ears, remember?" I asked, holding my head. Folken smiled and Dilandau glared at me. He had been since I saw him.   
"Dilandau, we know what that one can do, now hold her down, there are still two more," Folken said and Dilandau came to pin me to the bed.   
"Oh no you don't!" I said, and hoped off on the opposite side of the bed. I wasn't going to let them get me again as quickly.  
"Afraid? Poor little girl," He said. "We're going to ruin your mind and there's nothing you can do about it," He said, and as soon as he did he leaped across the bed and pinned me to the ground. I didn't even have a chance to blink! He was like a cheetah or something. Holding me down on the cold floor of Folkens room I tried to get up but Dilandau was too strong and I was still tired.   
"Let me up! Get someone else for your dumb experiments!" I yelled and tried to push him up off of me. But like I said, I was still tired. "Why don't they use you? Your messed up as it is!" I yelled and tried kicking him off my body.   
"Hmph, they need a sane mind to start with, but don't ask me why they're using you," he said, and Punched me.  
"Agh, abuse won't stop me!" I said and Folken was now at the foot of the bed, almost 7 feet away. Maybe less. Dilandau punched me again and put his forearm along my neck, choking me.  
"No, but it's nice you see you struggling," he said and watched me as I gasped for air. I couldn't breath and I knew that Folken was close.   
"I can't ::Gasp:: Breath..." I struggled to say. Dilandau glared at me and when he realized that I wasn't lying he brought his arm off my neck. I coughed and tried to clear my throat. Dilandau got off of me and rolled me onto my side. I shoved him away and kept coughing. After a little while He shoved my shoulders back down onto the floor and held me down. Folken Brought another needle down to my neck and I still struggled.   
"Let me up!" I tried again and again but every time I yelled the more that Dilandau pushed down on my arms. Finally Folken was able to get it into my neck and my mind went fuzzy and I stopped struggling. It was like they had given me...I don't know. Nothing like that had ever happened to me before. It was like, It was making my muscles relax, but it was making my mind more alert and ready to defend myself. "Oh.....oh man...." I said. Dilandau pulled me up, but when I stood on my feet my knees buckled and Dilandau had to catch me. He pulled me up and put me on the bed. My head was pounding and it was like I was sleeping, but I was awake at the same time.   
"What is this one supposed to do Folken?" Dilandau asked.  
"Make her see the worst things she can think of, forcefully," He said. Almost as soon as he said it I started hearing things in my head. 'She's dying right now' And seeing my best friend Laura (Hint Hint Laura!) in an alleyway with a gun to her head. (That's a very bad thing!)  
"Oh no! Laura!" I yelled and tried to focus on something else, but I saw it. I saw everything, the way her body fell against the wall of the Alley, the blood streaming down her face. I didn't want to see it. I tried to think of playing soccer of Volleyball or something, but I saw it. I watched them run away and it was like a spirit self of me ran to help her. (Don't actually die okay? I'd cry if you did ::Sob::) But the seen changed before I got to her.  
I saw my family being in our house and someone dousing it with gasoline. 'What's he doing?!' I asked myself, and soon as he lit the match I cried out. He dropped it and almost immediately the house was set aflame. I could hear the screams and shouts for help but no one came and no one called the fire department. I heard the ear piercing calls and started crying. In the "Dream" I collapsed and my hands came up to my face. I cried and the hot tears wouldn't stop coming from my face. The next one came just as fast as the tears from my eyes. It was strange for me though. I didn't understand it at first, actually I didn't understand it until much later.  
Dilandau was fighting with Van, I was standing in a corner of the room and praying that they would both be okay. Allen came from no where and Dilandau fell to the ground. Blood was coming from his neck and his head. The tears started again and they came even faster then they did before. I didn't know why I was crying. I didn't like him at all, did I? No, I used to, but I hated him now. Then out of no where Folken Stepped out and his sword flashed out and the top of Allens head flew off. I started crying even more. And Van just glared and put up no defense as Folkens sword came down on his head. I couldn't stop crying and hoping it was all a dream and that it would just stop. I didn't want to see any more.  
I had watched my best friend die in an Alleyway for no reason. She didn't do anything! It wasn't fair, she was just walking and the next thing she knew she was dead. No, she didn't know that, all she knew was that there had been a gun to her head and he had pulled the trigger. And my family... burned. The tears started again and I heard the pitching screams and the burning house. I watched it burn again and the roof fell down. As soon as it hit I heard more screams of them pleading for god to help them... and my family wasn't very religious. I couldn't take it anymore, m mind skipped to the last one I saw. Dilandau's body on the ground, with blood coming from his mouth and I cried more then I did before. His head was tilted back and his right hand was on his stomach. I collapsed near his body and covered my face with my hands. I didn't want to see it, but the mental picture was still there. I cried and cried and felt like nothing would help what was happening to me.   
My eyes snapped open and at first I couldn't see. I blinked and I felt the last tears I had formed roll down my now soaked cheeks. I looked around and saw Folken watching me carefully, but when I looked at Dilandau more tears came, but I blinked them away. I saw he wasn't looking at me and I wondered why. It was strange, normally he would be glad to see me hurting, wouldn't he?   
Folken started towards me again, and I looked at him with pure hatred. I waited for him to get close enough and when he was the heel of my foot smashed his jaw and he flew back. I jumped up and crushed the syringe under my foot, sending the liquid along the floor. There was no way I was going to let them put that in me. I scrambled up and hit a switch on Folkens desk. The door opened and I ran to get to it. But as I was on my way Dilandau attacked me.  
"Agh! Get off Pervert!" I yelled and kicked him. I tried to roll him off and as soon as I did Folken was right there, he stuck something in my neck and I was out in a sec.   
  
***  
  
I woke up and no one was in the room. My head was seriously pounding and my eyes were barley open, but I could still tell I was alone. I flipped off the covers and stood up. I knees failed and I grabbed the bed for support. When I thought that my legs could hold my weight I stumbled to the button and pressed it. I turned around and tried to run for the door, but my legs couldn't work that well and I ended up tripping myself. I slowly got up, but it was as fast as I could manage. I didn't know when they would come back, so I didn't stop to see if the coast was clear. I blundered down the hallway and ran into someone on the way. Just my luck right?  
"Tora?" They asked in surprise. I didn't know who they were, but I tried to turn around and when I did they grabbed my arm.  
"Let go," I said, and pulled back, but when I did the motion sent my whole body off balance and they cought me by the waist. "Let me go," I said, and tried to push them away, but I was too tired and he was too strong.   
"Tora, I'm not going to hurt you, come on," He said. I didn't know who he was, but his voice was soft and calm and I felt myself drawn to it. I tried to open my eyes but I was too tired and I just walked up to him. I wasn't going to bother who he was right now. I didn't care if it was Dilandau or one of the guards. I hugged him and he held me tightly. I was quite sure that Dilandau wouldn't do that, so I let myself fall asleep in their arms.   
  
***  
  
I woke up in the room again. And this time Folken was right there, so as soon as I opened my eyes the needle sunk into my neck.  
"Ohhhh...." I said. I had no idea what this one was going to do to me. And I didn't want to know.  
"What about the other one?" Dilandau asked.  
"She crushed it, it's going to be a long time before I'll be able to get another dose," Folken said. My eyes closed again and I was out in a second. It didn't matter that I tried to fight it. But the drug didn't make me tired, it was like Fire was going through my veins. It hurt IT HURT! If you've ever got a burn at the 3rd degree? Multiply that 100 and then times it by the 17th power. It hurt so much, I couldn't believe that anything would hurt so much. It was like my body was being inflamed from the inside out and it was like all my organs were being melted.   
"AGH!!" I screamed and was gritting my teeth to try and stop myself.   
"What is it doing to her?" Dilandau asked. I couldn't tell what it was, but something else was in his voice then just pure hatred. It was like... I don't know, like he was worried, or something. But I knew that couldn't be true. Dilandau was Dilandau, a reckless male worrier for the evil Empire of Zibach. And I had a reason to call them Evil now. Anyone would after what they were doing to me. I kicked and trashed and was banging on the bed, silently begging that the pain would stop.  
"Making her feel like she's being burned. From the inside out. That's why we didn't use you," He said. "If we used you then ...never mind," Folken said.   
"Then what?" He asked.  
"You wouldn't be able to fight for a while," He said. "She won't be able to do anything but listen and sleep for a while. The drug is going to make her too tired after dealing with all the pain," He explained.   
"Aghh," My voice shook, I didn't know how long I could deal with this. It hurt so much! I was shaking and tears were coming down my face. They felt Ice cold compared to what was happening in my body.   
"Oww," I said. I had realized that screaming didn't do anything but make it move around my body faster then it was before. I was getting shivers and desperately wanting a break from the pain that was running through my veins. Finally the pain stopped and I was able to relax.  
"That...hurt," I said, a lump was forming in my throat and my voice was shaking. I opened my eyes and was glad to see that no water had formed in them. It hurt to move and I couldn't do anything.   
"Dilandau, you can go now," Folken said. I glanced over at him and saw a smile on his face. I suddenly didn't want to be alone. Especially with Folken. And what he did, and what I had remembered.   
"Yes Folken-sama," Dilandau said, and left the room. I knew what Folken was planing to do and I didn't want it to happen. As soon as Dilandau was out of the room and the door had closed I was alone and I got major Shivered.  
"Tora, how nice to see you couldn't handle that pain," He said, and took off his cloak.   
"Don't you dare come near me," I said, and sat up. He smiled and started walking towards me. I scrambled up and onto the other side of the bed.   
"I'm not going to hurt you Tora," He said.   
"That's almost as true as if I was to tell you I had a crush on Van," I said. He smiled and sat down on a chair. By moving around I had made the drug work a little longer. I lost all the strength I had, and collapsed. Folken laughed and came, picked me up, and placed me on the bed.   
"Come on Tora, it's time for some fun," He said, and closed in. I didn't know why he liked me or why he was doing this to me, but I knew that I didn't want him to do it.   
"Agh! Stop! Leave me alone!" I yelled, and tried to push him away. I kicked and thrashed and was able to stop him from touching me at all.  
"Folken?" I heard someone ask. Folken snapped up and I looked to see Dilandau.   
"I never thought I would be happy to see you," I said, and slid out from under him.   
"Oh thanks," he said. "Just get over here," He said, and I gladly ran over to his protection. I didn't know why he would, why he didn't just let Folken go on, but I was ready to do anything for him right there.   
"Dilandau, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
"I was walking past and I heard her," He said jerking a thumb towards me.  
"Your actually coming to help me?" I asked in a sarcastic voice.  
"I can always pretend that I never heard anything and just leave," Dilandau said.  
"No! No, that's okay," I said, and stayed behind him.  
"Actually that wouldn't be such a bad idea Dilandau," Folken said, and added, "Now hand her over."  
"Folken-sama, Tora is specially for tests and a lure," He said. "The emperor would not approve of what you're doing," He said. Folken glared at him, and finally waved his hand dismissing us. I sighed in relief, and Dilandau led me out of the room.  
"Um, Dilandau," I asked while we were walking. "Why did you help me? You could have easily walked out and pretended not to hear anything," I asked glancing over at him, and noticed he had a slight blush to his cheeks.  
"We'll just say that you owe me one," He said. "But just because I helped you that doesn't mean that you're not going back to your cell," He added, and opened the cell door.  
"No kidding," I said. He closed the door and locked it. He had started walking away when I called out. "Hey Dilandau, uh, thanks," I said, and Turned around. If he had seen me he would have noticed how much I was blushing. "And um, how am I supposed to pay you back?" I asked.  
"You can tell me about the tests," He said, and came back. I kinda flinched at the thought and memory of them. "What happened in the first one?"   
"Well, it....it made me think and see things that I didn't want to. Like my best friend dying, and my family being burned, and... it was awful," I said. "But you wouldn't understand that," I said, and looked up at him. His face was hard and cold.   
"What about the other one?" He asked.   
"You're just wanting to know if you could handle it right?" I asked. He glared at me and I averted my eyes from his. I don't think that I would have been able to handle looking at his face right then. After what I had seen what I had and it being what I had cried the most about. "You wouldn't, after all, you haven't been through all the things that I have," I said, and lied down.   
"You have no idea what I've had to deal with," he said, and walked out. I felt bad that I had to be as cold as he had, but what choice did I have? I heard his foot steps stop, and turn, and walk out again.   
"You really wouldn't have," I said. I was asleep soon and I had the bad dreams started. What bad dreams you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait till I write the next part. 


	10. Unknown Dragon Slayer 10

A burning castle and scorching heat. I watched as Allen went out to fight. I ran out after him but ended up in a duel myself. A boy, dressed as a Dragon Slayer attacked me. We fought and then another attacked from behind, but I had blocked it. And a voice asked if they could take down one little girl. It made me mad that they would think of me so poorly. I beat them both, only to have someone's sword blade pressed against my neck.

I woke up in a cell, much like the one I was in now. And Folken and Dilandau were standing behind me in the shadows. They talked and asked questions. Did I know Van? Did I know their plans? And I tried to get away as they tried to talk me into telling them these things. Dilandau got me against the wall with a dagger to my throat, and when I didn't answer he threw me to the ground. I wasn't going to tell them though. He got me pinned, but I kicked him in the back of the head. Suddenly he had his sword out and was charging me, and I jumped in the was of Folken and then next thing I new was that I was out. 

I was running to get a Guymellef, when I was attacked from the side, but by whom? Gatti, the same person who had guarded the cell I had been in. I rolled him off and started toward the next one. This time I saw them in the shadows and rolled under while he flew threw the air. I opened it and was about to get in when I was kicked from the side and went flying off the Guymellef. Dilandau caught me and I struggled to get out of his arms. When I did he put his sword to my neck again, and I pretended to give up. When he wasn't expecting it I tripped him and got a Guymellef and was out of there.

I crashed and jumped out with a dagger. I was running away from them, I knew that they'd come to get me, so I stayed in the cover of the trees. When I came to and opening I slid down a tree and caught my breath for a little while. When I was ready to start again Dilandau dropped from a tree and landed right in front of me. I bolted out into the open, but kept him close by. Soon he caught me and pinned me to the ground.

I was in a training room of some sort. In a new pair of clothes, I had a shirt and a skirt, not a tank top and sort of tight pants. I was watching them fight. The dragon slayers, seeing their moves and remembering them. Soaking up as much information as I could. When I got to fight I wasn't about to let them win. And I didn't. I fought everyone and then I fought Dilandau. He won, of course, but I had proven that I was strong.

An attack on Zibach, and I was going to help them fight. I didn't know who it was but I was a Dragon Slayer now and I wasn't about to let them get this floating fortress without a fight. I turned a corner and was face to face with Van, I smiled as he made the remark of me being a Dragon Slayer and changing sides. I got into a fighting stance. He seemed surprised that I would even think about challenging him. We fought for a little and he had to call for Allen's assistance. Allen came and helped and they took me away from Zibach.

I was running down a hall and Van tackled me from the side. What were they doing?! I didn't want to know that was why I was running. Van pulled out a needle with black liquid in it. It had white and red swirls, moving around as if they were alive. I creeped me out and I tried to get away. But no matter what I did or how much I pleaded Van got the needle into my skin. I didn't remember what it did.... but I knew that something in me didn't like it at all.***

I sat upright in my bed. What was going on?! I was having dreams of things that had never happened before, at least I thought they had never happened. The drugs that Folken gave me earlier were still working and when I sat up the pain shot through my body again. I gripped my sides as if asking my organs not to spill out. It hurt so much.

But what was going on with my dreams? Dreams are supposed to be simulations of what you want to happen. I didn't want to be a prisoner anymore. I didn't want to fight Van. I didn't want to fight my fellow Dragon Slayers. ____What was I saying?!

I didn't want to fight my fellow Dragon slayers? What was wrong with me? Why did I keep thinking that they were my friends and that I knew them? I did know them. But as the enemy, not as friends. Right? I decided I was totally loosing it. I hadn't even realized that the guard to my cell had been watching me all this time.

"What do you want?" I asked, glaring at him. He somehow seemed familiar, like...like I had known him before. Dallet, that was his name right? "You're names Dallet, isn't it?" I asked getting up and walking to the door.

"I'm surprised you remember. With what they did to you, we didn't think you'd ever remember anything about us," He said.

"Who's us?" I asked. But I thought it might be the Dragon slayers."Dragon Slayers Tora, remember?" He asked.

"Yes, and no at the same time," I said shaking my head. " I'm remembering things that haven't happened. Like, I remember a training room, and you were in it, and a whole bunch of other people, and they were fighting."

"That really happened, you and I fought, because Dilandau wanted to see how good you were with a sword. And uh, you kinda beet me," He said. I looked up and I remembered standing over him.

I smiled. "Yeah, I did kick your ass huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," he said. "But don't singled me out, you beet everyone else in that room too, well, accept for Dilandau-sama," He said. I nodded and remembered him helping me up.

"How did you know that?" I asked. They were just dreams right? They didn't really happen, did they? I was confused.

"Because I was there, we all were, and so were you," He said. "After Van and Allen stole one of Folkens' experimental drugs, they took you. And used it on you. It ended up erasing your memory and wen we came to get you back you had no idea who we were. So we treated you like a normal prisoner. Accept that Dilandau saved you a few times," He said.

"I remember," I said. "So then I was a dragon Slayer huh?" I asked."Yeah, you were, and a good one too," He said nodding approvingly."Well, I can't be now, I have no Idea how to fight with a sword or pilot a Guymellef."

"You didn't know how to pilot anyway," He said with a chuckle. I looked up at him and smiled. "But you should still know how to fight, now that you remember," he said. I nodded and hoped he was right. After finding out what Van and Allen had told me was a lie I didn't want anything to do with them. But they would end up coming for me. They still thought I believed their little story. Not now though. I wanted to stay and become a dragon Slayer again. Don't ask me why. It was like.... now that I knew that that's what I had been, I wanted to become it again.

"Dallet?" I asked.

"What?"

"Were we friends?" I asked. He smiled.

"Something like that," He said. I smiled and looked over at him.

"Do you think I could join again?" I asked.

"I don't know. I doubt it," He said. "Which is too bad, you were good with a sword," He said. "Maybe if you still are... maybe then," he said. I nodded and looked out my cell window. I wanted to be out, I wanted to be a Slayer again. But I wanted to go home too.

"Could you get Dilandau? I want to ask him," I said. He seemed surprised but nodded and went. I didn't know if he would let me, in fact, I didn't think he would even listen.

When Dilandau came down and asked what It was I told him I remembered everything and that I wanted to become a Dragon Slayer again. He looked me over and smiled.

"You're not strong enough anymore, you don't talk back the same way and you get hurt too easily," He said. I glared at him.

"Oh, afraid that if I did I might replace you?" I asked getting right up to his face.

"Like you could," He said.

"I could, that's why you don't want me to is it? You know I could kill you in a fight," I said, I smiled as he glared at me.

"You can believe what you want, but I know you'd never make the cut now," he said. I was going to make a come back, when an alarm went off.

"An attack?!" I asked. He looked at me as if wondering how I knew what the alarm ment. I looked back at him, letting him know that I had remembered, and then he ran out with Dallet not far behind. 'Van and Allen?' I thought. Remembering them... and then Dilandau, I wanted to go back.

I couldn't believe how fast my mind was changing and wanting to stay and then go. I waited for Van and Allen to come down, and I was beginning to think that they were going to abandoning me again.

"Tora?" I heard Van ask. 

"Van!" I yelled. "I'm down here!"

"There you are!" He said. "Sorry it took me so long to find you, you wouldn't believe how many cells and things that they have in this place," Van said, fumbling with the keys and opening my cell.

"It's okay, just get me out!" I said, and Van opened the cell door."Can do," He said, and opened the way for me to get out.

"Thanks," I said. "Now let's jet," I said, and let him lead the way out of the prison.

We ran out and Van was leading the way. We were almost out when I heard something behind me and stopped running. I turned around and didn't see anything, so I kept running after Van. But before I got a few steps, Someone wrapped their arm around my waist and something cold was put on my neck."Don't say a word," Dilandau said in my ear.

"Van! Va-" I started to yell, but Dilandau brought his hand up from my stomach and covered my mouth, Too late though. Van spun around saw Dilandau holding me back.

"Tora!" He called. I struggled to remove his hand from my mouth. But I couldn't do much, that feeling was coming over me again, I was getting warm, and My legs could barley hold me up.

"Go on Van, I'll take good care of her," Dilandau said, then added, "Won't I Tora," He said. It was like it wasn't a statement or a question.

"Let her go Dilandau," Van said.

"I'd rather not... she's interesting to watch and listen to," He said, backing up.

"Tora, do something," He said. So I did, I wrapped my leg around his knee and pulled back. But he was expecting that, so he stepped back and didn't fall."Better get a new trick Tora, that one's not working anymore," He said, whispering in my ear. I felt like I was going to faint. He was too close to me for comfort. His lips moving by my ear, it was just... I don't know.

"Let me go," I managed to say as soon as he removed his hand from my mouth. He chuckled, and put his head on my shoulder.

"No, I like having you around, it makes things more interesting," He said.

I laughed. I finally had it figured out. "You like me!" I said. His head snapped up and the hand on his sword gripped it tighter.

"Hmph," He said. "In your dreams.

"No, in yours," I said.

"I'd hate to ruin this but uh," Van said.

"Help me out here Van!" I yelled.

"Don't move, I'll slit her throat," He said, I straightened up and held my breath. It had happened before and I sure didn't want it to happen again.

"Don't," I said, and my voice shook. Just by walking the meds started working again, My legs started to buckle, and Dilandau caught me.

"Getting weak?" He asked.

"The meds," I said, "Agh, they're starting again," I said.

"Van!" I could hear Allen yelling. "We have to get out of here! Tora, we have to get out," Allen said.

"Just help me later," I said, and Van sent me a regretful glance back before running after Allen. "Let go Dilandau," I said.

"Why? I kinda like this position, I could kill you if I wanted," Dilandau said.

"Then why don't you?" I asked.

"You're entertaining," He said.

"Let me go already," I said, and tried to make him loosen his grip. He threw me down and I scraped my knee. "Ouch," I said, I turned around and looked at Dilandau. I scrambled up and started running, but I didn't get too far. Dilandau twisted my arm behind my back and pulled it up.

"Now what hurts more? Your leg or your arm?" He asked. I knew he wanted me to say that he was hurting me more, but I wouldn't let him know that.

"My leg, duh," I said. He pulled up higher and my face winced from how much it hurt.

"How 'bout now?" He asked.

"...Same," I said. He pulled up higher and gripped my arm tighter. "Agh," I said. Just for the fun of it her pulled higher. "You're going to dislocate my arm.." I said. He let my arm go and grabbed the other one.

"Come on," He said, and pulled me along to my cell. He threw me in and locked the door. I slammed against the wall and slid down it. "Want to join again huh? Wouldn't seem like it," He said.

"Would you want to stay with a group of people if one of them was trying to kill you?" I asked. He glared at me and smiled.

He shrugged "That's what you get from a women," He said.

"You take that back!" I yelled, no I practically snarled, and banged on the cell door

"No, makes you mad doesn't it? Being called a women," he said.

I shrugged and said. "It doesn't mean that much when it's coming from another," I said. He opened his eyes in surprise and unlocked the cell door. "Oh, you gonna punish me because I know your secret?" I asked.

"What secret, that's nonsense," He said, and slapped me.

"Now that was just pitiful," I said. He hit me again, and it hurt, a lot too. "Agh," I said, and held my cheek.

"Hurts doesn't it?" he asked, and smacked me again.

"Probably not as much as me rejecting you hurts yourself," I said. He hit me again. "Just because you hurt doesn't mean you have to make me," I said

"Doesn't it?" he asked. He kicked me and knocked the wind out of my lungs. Finally he walked away. I was glad. I had gotten hurt, but I made it clear that I wasn't about to let him treat me that way without doing something back. Then I though about yesterday. He had helped me and this was how I had repaid him. I was just as bad as he was. I moved my battered body over to the prisoners' bed and lied down. I was sore, all the walking made the medicine started to work again and the fact that Dilandau had beaten me didn't help much either.

"Sorry Dilandau," I said, and fell asleep. I wondered when Van and Allen would come next. I didn't know was that when they came, I would be fighting on the other side.


	11. Unknown Dragon Slayer part 11

The Unknown Dragon Slayer 11

I had so many reasons to hate this place. I wanted to become a dragon slayer again, but Dilandau thought I wasn't strong enough. What was that about? I had done it before hadn't I? I didn't see why it was so different. Okay, so I didn't remember anything... well.... I remembered something's. Like Dallet, and something about Folken, that I defiantly didn't like.

"Tora," I heard someone say. I hadn't even realized that someone was watching me.

"Huh?" I looked up and saw Gatti. 

"Dilandau wants to see you now," He said, opening my cell.

"Why would he want to see me?" I asked, standing up and walking over to him.

"Who knows? All I do is that Dilandau wants to see you for whatever reason." I followed him down the hall and around to a room. "In here," He said, and knocked on the door. It opened and he pushed me in.

"I can walk, sheesh," I said. And the door closed. I looked around the room and saw Dilandau sharpening him sword.

"Tora," He said.

"What?" I asked, kinda snippy. I really didn't want to be here. Especially when he had a new sharp sword. That wasn't the best thing.

He put down the sword and walked over to me. I took a step back and he took a step forward. I didn't like where this was going. And why was he looking at me like that?

"Why do you want to become a dragon slayer again?" He asked.

"Because I believe I can, and I think you need me," I said, and backed up into the wall. He smiled and sly smile, kinda like after he kissed me. I didn't like this at all, not a bit.

"Need you?" He asked. I walked away from him and when I turned around he was watching me intently.

"Fine, you then want me," I said. He eyes flickered and he glared at me. The next thing I new was that I was against the wall. Dilandau's Hands were planted firmly next to my head and they were holding my hands tightly. His face was a few inches away from mine.

"Want you? Why would I??" He asked.

"You tell me, they're your emotions," I said. He looked at my face, and it was very hard to keep strong under the glare of his strong magenta eyes. I watched his eyes and saw they went to my lips. 'This is not good,' I thought. He started to move closer and I tried to move back again, but I had no luck with the wall with there.

He smiled, and all I could do was stand there. He kissed me and wouldn't stop. It was like he didn't want to. I got butterlyflies in my stomach and that feeling going up and down my spine. I had tried to keep him away for so long, I knew this was going to happen! I stamped on his foot and pushed him away with my knee.

"Don't ever do that again!" I said, and moved away from him. He smiled devilishly, and looked at me.

"Didn't like that huh?" He asked.

"Should I have?" I asked. "It wasn't much of a kiss," I said. He glared at me and I glared back. He smiled, and moved so fast I had no idea what in the world he was doing! But I was thrown onto the bed, and he had my hands held tightly against the bed,

"Get off!" I yelled, and kicked and thrashed to make him get off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Why would I? This is fun," He said. "Besides, you owe me," He said.

"That doesn't mean that I'm going to do it!" I yelled. I really didn't like this. He'd been too close for too long. My heart was racing, I could hear it and feel it thumping in my chest. I didn't like it one bit. "What would you want me to do anyway?!" I asked, again trying to get him off.

"Hmm, I can't decide weather it should be you killing yourself or hurting yourself," he said.

"Either way I wouldn't do it!" I yelled. "Now get off!" I kicked and thrashed and tried to make him life himself off but he wouldn't.

"Why do you even bother?" He asked.

"I'm hoping you'll get a clue, now get off," I said. Finally he rolled off. I sighed in relief. I got up off the bed and looked back at him. "You're almost as bad as Folken," I said, and started to leave. I hated him, even more then I had before.

"Heh. You think I care?" He asked, and got off the bed.

"You shouldn't but you do, open the door," I said.

"Do I?" He asked.

"Yes, now open the door!"

"I think you just want me to care," He said, and moved over to the door. But to do that, he had to pass me. I watched him carefully, and when he got close to me I backed away. He had been watching me and laughed.

"You're scared now?" He asked.

"I'm never scared," I said. He smiled, and walked up to me. I backed off, only to realize my mistake. Now he knows that I was scared, and that I didn't like him being so close. "Don't come near me," I said, and back off into a wall. "Great," I whispered, and looked at the wall. I slid my hands against it, looking for something I could use.

"Then what are you now?" He asked. I didn't answer, instead I just told him to open the door again. He laughed and walked over. He punched in the code, and the door opened. I cautiously walked over and stayed away from him. He smiled and I was almost out when the Zibach shook and his sword came down and sliced my leg.

"Agh!" I said, and bent down to see how bad it was. it hurt, and blood was spilling out like a small stream. "This is not good," I said, and put my hand over it, trying to slow the bleeding, but blood seeped through my fingers.

"Tora! You're hurt...." Dilandau said, and walked over to me. He sat down by me and tried removed my hand, with some trouble too. "You have to move your hand or I can't see how bad it is," He said, and tried to my hand away, again. "Stop resisting," He said, and tried to pull it away again.

"I don't need help, especially from you," I said, and pushed him away.

"Tora! I don't care for what you're saying right now, but if Folken finds out that you got hurt and I sat here and didn't do anything he'd be mad.

"So go get some help," I said. He walked over and tried to open the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked, after watching him enter the code several times."It won't open," he said.

"What?" I asked. "Why not?"

"We're in a level stone field. If we hit one it could have set off the defense systems, none of the doors will open, unless a fire starts," He said.

"So I'm stuck here with you, that's peachy," I said, and looked back at my leg. My head was getting spiny and where I was sitting was kinda, getting bloody.

"You're bleeding too much," he said, and came down next to me. He tried to move my hand again, and I made it clear I didn't want his help.

"Listen Tora, I'm not too thrilled that it's you I'm in here with either. But right now, you're hurt and I'm the only person who can help you, other wise, you're going to die," he said, and looked at me. I looked up and when I saw his eyes, well, the way he was looking at me. All the emotions I could see even though he was trying to hide them. Wondering, hate, and worry. Worry? That couldn't be right.

"Fine," I said, and moved my hand. He looked a little concerned and glanced up at me. He took off his shirt and armor. He ripped off a long strip and wiped off the blood surrounding the gash on my leg. My face winced with pain, and I tried to hide it, but he was looking at my face when it happened.

"I take it that it hurts," He said, and wrapped another cloth around my leg, and tied it tightly.

"No, not really," I said. He smiled.

"You're kinda like me," He said. "You have to get to the bed," He said.

"What?" I asked.

"It'll be easier to fix it if You're up higher, and I don't think you'll want to be on any hard wood," he said.

"I'm not going onto the bed-" I started to say, but Dilandau cut me off.

"Tora, you actually think that I would try to kiss you when you're hurt and can't defend yourself?" he asked and laughed. "If I was going to I would be making out with you by now," He said.

"I guess that's right, but who said that I would let you?" I asked. He smiled, and started to pick me up. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"There is no way you can walk with your leg damaged that way," He said. I watched him, looking for something to give away that he was going to try something, but nothing came up.

"Okay," I said, and wrapped my arms slowly around his neck. He lifted me with ease, actually. I felt so light and helpless. Like I couldn't do anything, and I pretty much couldn't. We walked over to the bed, and set me down gently.

"You're actually light," He said.

"What, you think that I'd be heavy?" I asked.

"No, I just thought you'd be a little heavier," he said.

"Oh thanks," I said. He smiled, and pulled up my pant leg. "What?!" I asked rather mad. He covered my mouth and looked at me.

"I have to see the whole cut," He said, and turned back to my leg. I looked at it saw it went from my knee to the middle of my shin. He gently placed his hand on my leg, near the cut and I jumped up. I couldn't even stop myself from yelling out.

"AGH!" I yelled, and Dilandau looked at me in surprise. I was panting and I was bleeding a lot.

"It hurts," he said, and looked back.

"No, I'm okay," I said, to prove he was right he put his hand back and made it go closer to the gash. "Agh..." I said, and pushed his hand away. "okay, it does, but only when you touch it," I said, and bit my lip. A bad habit I have. Whenever I'm hurt or worried I bit my lip.

"This is not going to be so easy," He said, and ripped off more from his shirt. He applied pressure and looked at my face. My lip was bleeding from biting it and blood was spilling down it too. "Hey, cut that out," He said, and whipped the trial away.

"Sorry," I said. "This is not good," I said, and put my hand on my head. It was getting worse, I had a headache and everything was spinning around me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My head," I said, and lied down.

"Tora? Don't black out you here me?" He asked. I looked at him and gave him a look kinda like, 'You think I'm going out this easily?' He smiled and looked back at my leg. But I was going to be out in a few minutes. Nothing was in focus and I couldn't concentrate.

"Dilandau," I said, and closed my eyes. I didn't trust him alone with me, but what could I do?

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I... I can't stay..." I said, and my head was rolling back and forth. I opened my eyes a bit and I saw him smiling.

"I love seeing you," he said. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Love seeing you like this," He said, I got mad and with the energy I had I kicked him. He seemed surprised that I could, and smiled.

"I love seeing you hurt and bleeding," I said, and closed my eyes.

"Likewise," he said, and walked out. "The alarm system should have gone off by now," he said, but that was all I herd before I blacked out.***

I woke up and was rather drowsy. My head hurt and my eyes didn't focus right away. My leg felt kinda weird and like it had been asleep, or that someone had numbed it. I looked around and saw Dilandau sitting at a desk writing on some paper.

"What?" I asked, sitting up. Dilandau looked up and when he saw me up he gave a little smile, but only for a second.

"About time you woke up," He said, and started working again.

"Well sorry," I said, and looked away.

"Don't be so touchy," he said, and watched me again.

"What happened? I know that I blacked out, but after that," I said.

"Viole came and fixed your leg," he said. I moved the covers off my leg and saw that the whole gash was covered in a bandage. There was just a thin little mark to show where it had been bleeding so much.

"But how?" I asked. It had been huge and now it looked like a scratch.

"Special meds that Folken gave him," Dilandau said, and glanced to see how well it worked. "Hmm, looks okay," he said, and looked at me again.

"It feels kinda weird," I said, and ran my hand along the bandage

"Viole had to numb the gash, it would have been to much pain for a women like you to handle," Dilandau said, and gave a half smile.

"I would have been able to handle it. I'm not you," I said, and started to get up.

"Hold it, Folken said you're not supposed to move that much, you have to stay here for the next 3 days, Folkens orders," Dilandau said.

"You mean that I have to stay here with you?" I asked, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm not happy about it either, but like I said, orders," He said, and started to work again. This was not going to be fun. But I was kinda helpless and Dilandau said that he wouldn't try anything. I just hope that he wasn't lying.

"Guess I'll just have to trust you on that...." I said. I stud up, just to see how he would respond. He watched me and I asked, "Aren't you going to scold me?" He raised an eyebrow and I looked down. There was no way I was going to look at him now. He always looked too cute doing that. I shook my head, partly to get out the idea of Dilandau being cute, and partly to make my head stop spinning.

"Whatever, you're just not supposed to do any sword fighting or anything, nothing that might hurt you," he said. I walked around the room. I had never really gotten to look at it. It was kinda like mine, well, what mine had been. I looked down at my bandage again, I silently gasped as I saw it was gushing blood again. Suddenly my leg collapsed and I landed on the floor with a hard thud.

"Agh! How did that happen again?" I asked, and looked at my leg. Turns out it was bleeding more then I thought.

"Tora, you okay?" Dilandau asked and walked over to me.

"Fine and Dandy," I said, and tried to stand up again. I was almost up straight when my legs gave out again.

"Obviously not, let me help you," He said, and came down next to me. He wrapped him arm around my waist and glanced at me to see how I was taking it. He gave a quick smile. "You're blushing," He said.

"I am not," I said, and covered my face.

"Then why are you hiding?" he asked, and removed my hands. I didn't know why, but it was like I was more comfortable with him now. Like something had happened. "Yes you are, faintly but you are," he said.

"Why would you be looking anyway?" I asked, and glanced at him. "Now you're blushing!" I said, and looked again._

"Am not," he said, and turned around. I gabbed his shoulder to spin him around, but I stopped.

"Do you feel that?" I asked.

"Huh? Feel what?" He asked, and turned around. I pulled my hand away and the feeling left. Like, as soon as I wasn't touching Dilandau anymore, it wasn't there.

"That...... you didn't feel it?" I asked.

"I don't know what it is until you tell me," He said. I put my hand on his shoulder again, and he looked at me. "Huh?" He asked.

"Now do you feel it?" I asked. He nodded. It was faint, but it was there. Like.... like a fire in my heart, or something. I pulled my hand back and then it was gone. "What was it?" I asked. He shook his head and looked at me. I did it again, but it wasn't there. "Now it's gone..." I said, and brought my hand back.

"Let me try," he said, but instead of putting his hand on my shoulder he put it on my cheek. It was there, and it was stronger then it had been when I was touching his shoulder. He pulled him hand back and looked at me. "What is it?" He asked.

"I have no idea," I said, and put my hand on his face. It wasn't as strong. Dilandau raised his hand and put it on mine. I looked at his hand and then at him. "It... it got stronger," I said. My heart was pounding and I was breathing a little faster. Why was I feeling like this now?

"Can I try something?" he asked, bringing his hand down, and taking mine with it. I nodded and he leaned closer to me. The next thing I knew was that he was kissing me, my eyes we closing all on their own! The feeling was banging my heart around like a drum, or like how the crash dummies are thrown from the car as soon as the car hits the wall. His grip on my hand tightened a little.

He pulled away and I followed him a little. But he pulled away too fast. We looked at each other and I could tell I was blushing a lot. But so was he.

"You're blushing," I said, and looked at him.

"So are you," He said. I covered my face and thought about what just happened. "That never happened when I kissed you before.... why did it now?" He asked.

"I have no idea," I said. I took my hands away from my face and thought. I looked at him and he was studding my face. I blushed a little more and looked down. I saw from the top of my eye that he smiled.

"Why do you keep hiding?" He asked and brought my head up. "You look cute when you're blushing," He said. I blushed more and he gave a half smile.

"You look cute when you're smiling," I said, and he blushed. "And blushing," I said.

"Don't I always?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, but you look even better now," I said. But I was secretly bewildered. How was it that we hated each other just a few days ago, and now we were tell each other how cute the other one was. I honestly didn't understand how it had happened. I had to figure out how this had happened and how it had become. And why is it that Dilandau gave me this feeling now? And not all the other times.


	12. Unknown Dragon Slayer part 12

The Unknown Dragon Slayer 12

How was this happening? I didn't understand. My heart was pounding and it felt like Fire was coming out of my insides. I pushed Dilandau away, and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Dilandau asked.

"I just don't understand it, Why is it happening now?" I asked. I still wasn't going to let him near me, or as close as he was right now. But it was so hard. Like, something wanted me to. 

"Because of Laura, because I promised," I said.

"What? Who's Laura?" He asked. I shook my head and put my hand on my temple. "What are you talking about? Who's Laura?" he asked.

"I... I don't know...." I said, and closed my eyes. 

"Then how did you promise her? If you don't know her, how could you?" He asked."I don't know!" I said again, and stood up. I was imagining things. Who in the world was Laura? And what had I promised her? And if I did what was it? I walked away from him and looked out the window.

"Tora, what are you not telling me?" he asked, and walked up to me.

"Don't step any closer, not until we can figure this out," I said. Who was Laura? And why was it that I would get that feeling whenever Dilandau and I kissed? I sighed. "I don't know what I'm saying, but I know what I'm feeling," I said, and looked back out the window.

"Fine, tell me and we can think it out," He said, and walked up to me. I turned around and passed him. He reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Tora, come on, tell me," He said, but I pulled away.

"It's just something, a promise that I made I don't remember making. A promise that ment I couldn't touch... I couldn't do anything with.... Someone... you," I said. I collapsed and Held my head. What was happening? Why was I seeing things I've never seen? And why was I thinking that I couldn't do anything with Dilandau? Why was this happening? First with the feeling and now with the promise? What was wrong with me?

Dilandau came and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and tried to pull me closer to him.

"Don't!" I yelled, and pushed myself away from him.

"Tora! Tell me what's wrong!" he said, and tried to get me again.

"I did! I can't let you touch me and I can't touch you! I told you I promised!" I yelled, jumped up and rant to the door. Had I looked back I would have seen all the blood that was poring out of my leg. I had to leave. I couldn't stay here. To see Dilandau and not be able to.... I just couldn't. Something driving into my brain and my heart.

I punched in a code that I had seen him hit in and the door opened. Before the door was totally opened I was out of the room, my shoulder hit the mettle door and it dislocated. I grunted as I was reaching up to grab it. I turned sharply and was surprised to see a railing right there. My hips banged into it and I was sent flying over it.

"WAH!" I yelled and plummeted to the river that was below the Zibach Empire. I looked up and saw Dilandau leaning dangerously far over the railing trying to get my hand. Our fingers scraped but that was it.

"Tora!" I heard him yell and I kept falling. I smashed into the water and it knocked the wind out of me. I gasped for air but water flowed into my mouth and into my lungs. I coughed and tried to get the water out but I was pushed under. I covered my mouth and hoped that my lungs could wait till I got to the surface. I thrashed my arms and tried to get to the top again, but I never made it....

***

I woke up feeling someone's mouth breathing air into my lungs and then pushing on my chest. I started coughing and someone rolled me onto my side as the water came spilling out of my mouth. I gasped for air and put a hand on my chest making sure I had a heart beat. Someone was rubbing my back and patting it, helping me get the water out of my lungs. I was panting and rolled onto my back, and looked around.

"Van..." I said, and coughed some more. He looked relived and smiled a half smile.

"I guess you'll be okay if you're talking already," he said.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up, and then coughing some more. It felt like I didn't have all the water out of my body yet.

"You tell me, I just found you on the river bank, and when I saw it was you I came rushing up," He said, and looked at me. "You okay?" He asked.

"Fine and dandy," I said, feeling my heart beat. "Thanks Van, but why didn't you just leave me? After I tried to hurt you and all...." I said, and studied his face expression. He shrugged.

"I'm a good guy remember? I try to help everyone, even the enemy," He said, and stud up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Away, they're going to be coming for you soon, I don't want to be here when they do," He said, and started to walk away.

"Wait Van!" I yelled and stumbled up. He stopped walking and turned around. "Take me with you, I can't stay there, it's too hard," I said, and walked up to him slowly, as if asking his permission. He smiled and said,

"You can tag along for a while, I might need your skill with the sword." I smiled and walked up to him faster.

WE walked for a little while before he finally asked me why I couldn't stay with Zibach.

"Why is it too hard?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked, and looked at him.

"For you to stay with Zibach, I mean," He said, and looked at me.

"Oh, well, because of how I feel while I'm there, and it's just to hard. Something keeps telling me that I made a promise to someone who I don't even know and that it's saying I can't stay there. It's too hard to fight the feeling and the voice that I hear telling me that," I said, and looked at a stick on the ground. I picked it up and swung it around a few times before looking back a Van.

"Huh, that's kinda strange," He said, and looked at the stick. "What was the promise?"

"Just... something that made it too hard to stay there, and it's like, not matter what I'm doing I'm seeing and hearing it. It's driving me crazy," I said, and tossed the stick.

"Whom did you make the promise to?" he asked.

"A girl, who I've never met.... But I feel like I owe it to her for some reason," I said, and looked at my hands. I hated them for some reason. I hated my hands; I hated what they did. I hated how they moved. Something they did, something that made me hurt too much for me to bear. Something that would bring tears to my eyes when I remembered it.

"What's her name?" he asked, and looked at me again.

"Laura that's all I remember, but I know it's not my other friend that was Laura, a Laura from another time. Another... life?" I asked. I suddenly got shivers going up and down my spine. I listened and heard that Van wasn't walking anymore. I turned around and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He stared at me and I asked, "Van?"

"A girl named Laura?" He asked. I nodded. "That's.... Not possible," He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, we just found a girl named Laura a few days ago," he said."You what?!" I asked.

"A girl named Laura, she said she was from the Mystic Moon, just like you," he said.

"Show me!" I said, and he set off into a run, and I followed him. We ran so much faster then I've ever run. It was like someone was helping me, like something was moving my legs for my body and I was just taking a ride in the head.

The forest cleared and I saw a castle in front of us. I was panting heavily and my legs felt like they were going to collapse. I remember the gash I'd had and looked at my leg. I gasped when I saw that there was a trail of blood going down my leg. I looked back and saw there was blood in my foot prince. I looked back and saw Van was going faster then I was.

"Van!" I yelled and as soon as I did my leg buckled.

"Tora!" He yelled, and ran back to my side. "Your leg..." He said, and looked at it. "What happened?" He asked, ripping off part of his shirt.

"I was walking out of Dilandau's room when his sword came down and sliced my leg," I said, and put pressure on the gash. Van wrapped the cloth around my leg and helped me up. "Agh!" I said, as I collapsed.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"Does it look like I can walk?" I asked.

"Grab onto my neck," He said, leaning down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slipped his arms under my legs and back. "Woah, you're almost as light as Merle," he said, and started walking to the castle. But I don't remember getting there. I remember looking at his face, and him looking down at me, then I blacked out. 

***

I woke up again in a dark room. My first thought was 'Zibach!' But I looked around and saw the reason why it was so dark was because the window was covered up and the light was out.

"What?" I asked myself. "Oh yeah," I said, and covered my head. I head a really bad aching. I heard a knocking at my door. "Come in," I said, looking up. Allen walked in and the Van, and then Another Girl I hadn't seen before.

"Laura..." I said, and tossed off the covers.

"Tora...?" She asked, and looked at my leg. "You're hurt!" She said.

"You two know each other already?" Allen asked.

"No, we've never seen each other before...." I said, and looked at her like something was wrong. And there was. If you knew who someone was and they remembered you but you had never met, well, that's what I would call weird. Laura nodded.

"It's weird, like.... from another life time," She said, and I remembered how I knew about the promise.

"Another life...." I said, and looked at my hands. "What?!" I asked, bringing them up. I could have sworn that there had been something on them.... Something red... blood? I looked back at Laura and she was looking at my hands too.

"Did you see that?" She asked. I nodded.

"See what?" Van asked.

"Blood, on my hands..." I said.

"Tora, there's nothing there," Allen said.

"Not now, but there was... There was! Laura saw it!" I said. Laura nodded and we looked at each other again. Something was too weird. This was not a good thing.

"There was something there, but it's gone now...." Laura said, and looked at me again. I was starring at my hands.

"These hands...." I said, and looked harder at them. I remembered thinking how I hated them so much. Because of what they had done. But... they hadn't done anything yet. What was wrong with me? I held my head and my hands streamed down my hair. I saw out of the corner of my eye some red.

"What?!" Laura asked. I took some of my hair, and saw it was red, and then go back to it's normal color blonde.

"What's happening?" I asked, looking at my hair. "You guys did just see that right?" I asked Van and Allen.

"See what?" Van asked.

"My hair! It changed from a Blonde to a red!" I yelled. Why couldn't they see it? Why didn't they know?

"Tora, it's blonde, not red...." Allen said, and started to walk over to me.

"Laura! Help me make them see!" I pleaded.

"I saw it too!" Laura said, and grabbed Allen's sleeve. "There was blood on her hands and when she rubbed her hands on her hair it made the color turn from blonde to red, because the blood on her hands was going to her hair," She said."Something's wrong..." Van said. "Tora, you said you made a promise to Laura, how could that be if you've never met? And how is it that it's only you guys who are seeing the blood and not us?" He asked, and walked over. He took my hand and looked at it.

"Van, don't tell me-" Allen started.

"There!" Van yelled.

"What?!" Allen asked.

"You saw it!" I yelled.

"I did," He said, and looked at me. "Why was it there?" He asked. Laura and I shook our heads. We had no idea. It was all too strange. Nothing was working. Nothing made sense.

"Another life...." Laura and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and we knew. Ever heard of such a word as reincarnation?

Okay, ever seen the Mummy? You know how the priest guy was trying to bring his dead girlfriend back to life? That's reincarnation. Only, it can happen in different forms. Some people will turn into a butterfly or a fish or a donkey. Some kind of life form. Don't ask me why.

"Another life?" Van asked breaking me from my thoughts. I nodded and looked back.

"The promise," I said, and looked back at my hands. They were turning red again. "Stop!" I yelled to them and they went back to their original color. "Promise..." Laura said. Reincarnation. That's what had happened. That's why Laura and I knew about it, and that's why we could see the blood on my hands. But why was it that Allen couldn't see it but Van had? What did he have to do with it? And what about the promise I made to Laura? Why was Dilandau involved with it? What if all of us had been reincarnated. What if that was what was going to happen again and again? Or, maybe this was a chance to correct a mistake that we had all made, in our past life. Laura, Dilandau, Van, and myself. Maybe, if we could all talk, without someone trying to kill the other that is, maybe we could figure it out. Maybe we could find out what connection we had with each other.


	13. Unknown Dragon Slayer part 13

The Unknown Dragon Slayer 13

I woke up in the night. Something was wrong. I got up and walked to the window. I watched as I saw Van practicing with his sword. It gleamed in the moonlight and shimmered as I saw the sword move and cut plants. I shook my head to get out the idea of him looking good. Something was wrong, that was why I had woken up. My first thought was, "Laura!" But I could see her sleeping across the room in her bed, just like when I fell asleep.

I shook my head again and looked back out the window. I saw Allen and Van talking, I could catch some of their words. "Zibach is too dangerous right now, we have to attack them while they're not expecting it. We have no choice," Allen said. I saw Van's face and he looked upset. He nodded and Allen added, " I know how hard is it with Folken, but.... I don't mean to be cruel, but saving the world comes before saving your family," he said. Van looked at him and nodded again.

My first though was that I had to go help Dilandau. But he probably wouldn't let me as it was. He hated me remember? And they were going to die anyway. But I hated being an innocent bystander. I shook my head and was going to go out the door, but decided not to. If it made a noise it might wake up Laura, and she would wonder what I was doing. I opened the window a little more and slipped out.

I avoided Van and Allen, and heard them talking about attacking in a day or so. So that they had enough time to get more solders. This was not something that was good for me. I ran through the forest and was about out of it when I stopped. I saw the glow of a flame and hid behind a tree.

"We're attacking tomorrow, Understand?" I heard the familiar voice of Dilandau saying. "So rest up, I don't want anyone falling asleep while we're battling Van and Allen," he added. I heard all the solders yell an 'Affirmative' and shuffling while the zipping of their tents came. I started running back, Van and Allen were going to get killed before they had a chance to defend themselves!

"I've gotta tell Van!" I yelled quietly to myself. But before I had time to turn around I ran into someone. "Ugh!" I yelled as I fell backwards. I didn't hit the ground though, They had grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. "Ouch!" I said.

"Dilandau-sama!" They called. I heard him walking over to me and I lowered my head. They were totally gonna get the wrong idea.

"Tora?!" He asked rather confused. He grabbed my chin and lifted it up, forcing me to look at him. I closed my eyes and hoped that they would let me explain what I was doing. I shook my head from his grasp and looked down again. What was I saying? I knew what I was doing. I was listing in and I was spying. I was going to go tell Van and Allen what Dilandau was planning to do.

"What are we gonna do with her Dilandau-sama?" They asked. I remembered his voice as Gatti. He didn't say anything for a while.  
"Let me deal with her," he said, and Gatti forced me over to stand in front of him. As soon as He let my arm go I tried to run away. Dilandau put his arm out in front of me in front of my waist. I ran into it and he wrapped his arm around my waist and held me tight.

"Let me go!" I said, and tried to push it away.

"What are you doing Tora?" He asked. I looked down and could feel his eyes burning into my face. He grabbed my arm and led me to a tent, and closed the entrance. He tossed me down onto the floor. "What were you doing?" He asked again sitting on a chair backwards.

"What do you think?" I asked, not looking at him.

"I thought you were someone I could trust," He said. 

"Well, obviously not," I said, and my voice shook. He chuckled.

"I should have known that you never would have stayed in Zibach," He said. I shook my head and kept my eyes to the ground. "Well, that makes you the enemy now," He said. I didn't look at him but I could hear him standing and walking over. He grabbed my arm and forced me to face him, but I kept my head down. He gripped my chin softly, and lifted my head up to him.

"Let me go," I said, my eyes were closed.

"Look at me and I might," he said. I gritted my teeth and slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't stand him holding my face and my arm. He was too close for me. The fire in my heart was becoming too strong. I looked at him, and he looked at me. I stared at him with my eyes, and hoped that he would see my emotions. I was way too upset to talk, and my eyes must have started watering. His grip loosened on my arm, and he looked at me, his gaze wasn't as hard as it was, and it was like he almost understood.

I looked down and closed my eyes. "Okay, can you let me go now?" I asked. His grip tightened on my arm and he forced my head up again.

"I said I might," He said, and before I could do anything his grip went from my arm to the middle of my back and pulled my body closer to him. I looked up in surprise and he gave me a sly bad boy smile. I tried to push him away, the feeling in my heart was becoming too much to deal with. I tried to push him away again. He chuckled. "What do you think you're going to?" he asked and pulled me closer. Even if I tried to keep my arms away from him they were still pinned between his body and mine.

"Please Dilandau..." I said. He chuckled again.

"Oh now you put on the innocent act? Not going to work darling," He said, and made me look up at him again.

"I wasn't coming to spy! I saw the fire and hid, I didn't now it was you, and when I heard what you were going to do I had to tell them! That's why I was here! I wasn't going to do anything!" I yelled, half pleading and half in defense. He looked at my face and examined it, as if looking for some kind of sign that I was lying.

"You can make up good stories, but..." he said.

"I'm not lying," I started saying, but he was getting closer and when I started saying "not" his lips were touching mine and by the time I had finished saying it he was kissing me fully.

"Hmm!" I mumbled trying to ask him to stop. I could feel his lips start to smile. His eyes closed and He removed his hand from my chin to the back of my neck so that I couldn't pull away. The feeling in my heart was becoming way too much to bear and I could feel adrenaline running through my veins. I desperately tried to push him away but the more I pushed the tighter he held me.

"Uh," I heard someone say. Dilandau released me from his grip and spun around. I crawled back quickly and looked to see who had helped me from a total heart melt down.

"What is it Dallet?" He asked rather angrily.

"Folken-sama came to camp looking for you, sir," he said.

"Thank you, send him in," he said. Dallet nodded and left. Dilandau spun around and gave me another quick kiss before Folken entered. My eyes widened and I ran to the other side of the tent. I didn't like this at all. Folken wanted to nail me and Dilandau wanted to make out.

"Tora? Dilandau, what is she doing here?" Folken asked.

"She was spying and I was thinking about her punishment," He said, thinking up an accuse.

"I see," He said, and eyed me. "So then she already knows what the plan is?" he asked. Dilandau nodded. "The emperor wants you to hold the attack until sundown tomorrow, not early morning," he said. Dilandau's eyes flickered to me and back to Folken. But for less then a second. Faster then I would have been able to anyway.

"Yes Folken -sama," he said, Folken nodded and left. I sighed in relief as the tent closed. "I wouldn't think that I was safe if I was you," He said, and spun around looking at me. I held my breath.

"Well, you're certainly punishing me now," I said, clenching my fists. he gave me a wicked smile.

"Why? Because I'm not kissing you?" He asked and stepped forward.

"No! That's how your doing it!" I yelled and stepped back. He smiled again.

"This is why I like you," He said, and in a second was right there holding my hands wrapped behind my back, and there was nothing I could do.

"Don't," I said. But it didn't matter, Before I had a chance to breath he was kissing me again. My heart was pounding again and the fire was becoming way too much to handle. I stamped on his foot and he released his grip on my hands and I pushed him away. Soon as I was free from his grasp I ran out of the tent.

"Hey! Get her!" I heard the solders saying. I was tackled and looked up to see Miguel on top of me, pinning my arms down.

"Get off!" I yelled, and thrashed. He laughed. 

"Dallet tells me you and Dilandau-sama were having a little fun," he said, and lowered his face to mine. "You any good?" He asked.

"Ask Dilandau!" I yelled, and kicked him off. I jumped up and was about to start running when I felt something cold against my neck. "Damn," I mumbled.

"Tora," I heard Dallet whisper in my ear. "I don't want to hurt you, I want to be your friend again, but you have to understand that if Dilandau-sama orders me to do something I have to do it," he said. I nodded a little, so that the others couldn't see, but he could.

The crowd of Dragon Slayers parted and Dilandau came walking up to me. I hated him. He was treating me just as bad as Folken was. I stud up strong and looked at him with hard eyes. He cocked a smile and looked back at me. He walked up.

"Thank you Dallet, now you can go," He said, and walked up closer. Dallet released me and I stud tall and strong against Dilandau. There was no was that I was going to show any weakness to him. Like I had always been on earth, at home. Where I should be. Dilandau walked up closer and when he did I swung around and the heal of my shoe crushed against his jaw. He stumbled backwards and while he did I took my chance.

I bolted away from everyone else. While I was running I swooped down and snached a sword that was lying on the ground. I was half way out of the camp by the time anyone realized that Dilandau was holding his jaw.

"Dilandau-sama are you okay?!" I could hear chesta ask. He had always been one to worry the most about him. They all did, duh, but he seemed a little more concerned then the others.

"Just get the girl!" He yelled, and started to run after me. My grip on the sword tightened and I knew that I was going to need it. I remembered that when I fought him while I had been a Dragon Slayer he had one pretty easily. I shook my head and reminded myself that I was stronger then I had been then.Out of no where! Dilandau was in front of me and I whipped up my sword before he could attack. It blocked his sword from chopping though my head."Agh!" I said through gritted teeth. He chuckled and shoved me against a tree. He attacked and I spun around the tree as cover. He pulled out his sword and as he was doing so I attacked him, hoping to hurt him.

"You're more aggressive then before," he said, and pushed me back again. My back smashed against a tree and my muscles relaxed for a whole second before they were able to flex up again. I was totally defenseless for the time that I was stunned. He attacked and had his sword against my neck, seeking the chance no doubt.

"Agh, this is B.S." I said, and was slowly raising my sword.

"Hand it over," He said, and held out his hand. I shook my head and my grip tightened on the sword once again. He got the sword closer to my neck and I knew that he would only hesitate for a second, maybe less to kill me. I closed my eyes as he asked again for me to give him my sword. "Tora," he said. "I don't want to have to kill you, I really don't," He said, and pulled the sword away from my neck a little bit. Not much, but I opened my eyes and his gaze on me was hard and I felt like my knees were going to give out. The fire feeling was getting stronger again. I took a shaky breath and swallowed. I slowly raised up my sword and when he was going to take it I shoved him away.

"Get real Dilandau! Of all people you and your dragon slayers should know that I never ever give up until I feel like it, and I really don't feel like it right now," I said, and got into a fighting stance.

He laughed and also got into a stance. "Yeah, I should have, but now you know that since you didn't give up while you had the chance I might have to Kill you," he said, and attacked for my leg. I blocked and only then did I realize that I had made a mistake. I ducked and rolled as he was grabbing for my throat.

"Hmph," I said, and spun around, never keeping my back to him for too long. "You think that I'm going to let you have me so quickly?!" I asked. Adrenaline was pumping itself along with my blood to all parts of my body. I attacked and this time shoved Dilandau against a tree. He seemed surprised by my sudden strength.

"Hmph, I'm surprised that you've lasted so long," he said, and pushed me away. I attacked, placing my sword moving dangerously closely and quickly to his neck. He put up his sword to stop me and they came to halt two inches from his neck.

"Yeah well, I'm more then strong enough to take you on," I said, and pushed harder on my sword, making it move the slightest bit closer to his neck.

"You're more then strong enough to take on one of my Dragon Slayers, but never me," he said, and shoved me away. I hadn't realized that he had placed his foot behind mine and when he pushed me it sent me sprawling on my back. "Never me," he said again, and was there in a second. His sword was swiftly close to my neck and cut my chin a little.

"Agh! Let go," I said, and tried to push him away.

"Tora!" I heard Van yell. Dilandau snapped his head up and looked around. I took my chance and kicked him off.  
"Van! Allen! Over here!" I yelled before I was silenced by Dilandau covering my mouth with his hand. I struggled to push it off, but he had my hands held tightly about my head. I tried screaming again but it was no use. I glared up at him and he was looking at me. 

"Just shut up, I might decide to let you live if you do," he said. I kept kicking and trying to make him let go, but his grip was too strong and I soon wore myself out. I rested my head on the ground and closed my eyes. 

I heard moving around in the trees and someone calling my name, but even if I mumbled and tried to scream they'd never hear me. After a while Dilandau uncovered my mouth and looked at me, but his grip on my hands stayed the same, if it didn't tighten before that is.

"Okay, they're gone, can you let me go now?" I asked.

"I could do a lot of things," He said, and leaned closer. "Something like this," he said, and before I even hand a chance to react, he was kissing me again. His kiss became deeper then before it had been. I tried to get him up by using my feet, but it didn't work. The fire in me was become too much. Finally he stopped and pulled away. I tried to get him off, and he rolled off himself. He stud up and looked around.

I watched him as I also stud up. I saw a flash of something in the tree's behind him, and as I looked closer, I saw a cross bow. My eyes became wide as I saw the man holding it was pointing it at Dilandau.

"Dilandau!" I yelled as I see the man placing his finger in the trigger. Dilandau started turning to me and the arrow flew.

I tackled Dilandau to the ground and looked up to see the killer jumping away in the tree's. My heart was beating, and the excitement was causing me to pant. Dilandau sat up and stared at the arrow, and then at me.

"You still want to be a Dragon Slayer?" He asked. I looked up and smiled, and he smiled back. Yes, I still wanted to become a slayer, Van and Allen wouldn't miss me, but Laura might. I gulped and nodded. Laura would understand. She had Van. I had seen the way that they looked at each other.

Dilandau nodded and stud, coming to help me stand. He held out his hand and I accepted. I couldn't help but smile. I felt like the worst person in the world, but I also felt so happy I could fly.

"Let's go get your uniform," He said, and started leading the way out of the woods.


	14. Unknown Dragon slayer part 14

The Unknown Dragon Slayer 14

I looked down at my new uniform. I felt so right. But I felt like I had just betrayed my best friend, which I actually had. What was the promise about? Why couldn't I touch Dilandau? And why did he have to stay away from me. But something in me told my mind that I would know when I was supposed to.

Someone knocked on the wood of the tent that I was in. "Yeah," I said, looking at the uniform again. 

"Tora," I head Dallet say. I looked up and smiled at him, and he smiled back. "So, you're able to become a dragon slayer again," he said looking at the outfit.

"Yeah," I said smiling and walking up to him. I gave him a high five. We laughed and Dilandau walked in. Dallet stud next to me and we both stud up straight. Dilandau nodded and we relaxed. 

"Tora?" he asked.

"Dilandau-sama," I said, and looked at him.

"Dallet, you're dismissed," He said, and his eyes never left me. Dallet walked out of the tent and I could here him giggling a bit. "Tora, I know that I probably shouldn't have done that in the other tent or in the woods," He said, "So I'm going to stop, you're a soldier now," he said. I bowed and my hair fell over my shoulder. "Come on, we're training, I want to make sure you haven't lost your talent," He said, and walked out. I followed him.

When I walked out Gatti walked over to me. "You know that I was just kidding before, right?" He asked looking at me. I nodded and he sighed. "I was just making sure that they didn't do anything to you while you were gone," He said.

"Riiight," I said in a playful tone. "Nah, it's okay," I said, and held out my hand. He slapped it and smiled, I smiled back. I felt to right here. I was always uncomfortable with Van or Allen, and sometimes even Laura. But, here, surrounded by soldiers and an officer, I felt comfortable. Working people, that didn't have other's do things for them.

We made a circle around Dilandau-sama and people kept giving me high fives and saying how cool or great it was that I was back. It was so awesome.   
"Now, because Tora's back, we're going to play a game. Gatti, you can start, just like always. You remember this? He picks someone and they fight, then whoever wins pick someone else, remember?" he asked. We all shouted an affirmative, and I couldn't help but smile.

Gatti stepped into the middle of the circle, and looked at me. "Since Tora's back, I pick her," he said. I smiled and stepped in. I drew my sword and he did the same. I gave a sly smile, and he did the same. We got into our fighting stances and when he attacked I was behind him and had his ram behind his back and my blade across his neck.

"Ya give?" I asked. The fight had lasted a whole two seconds. If it wasn't shorter. Gatti walked away putting his sword back. "Okay, Miguel," I said, and he walked forward.

He was confidant, and he should be. Well, maybe he shouldn't. I was all ready in my fighting stance by the time he had his sword out. And when he attacked I blocked. I jumped out of the way while he swung again. I attacked him, and hit his sword so hard that it was sent flying from his grasp.

Miguel smiled and whispered, "Welcome back Tora," As he walked away to retrieve his sword. I looked up at Dilandau-sama and saw he was smiling.

Well, I fought everyone accept Dilandau, and he was walking out to get his sword ready, but we never had a chance to fight.

And explosion the middle of where we were standing and Suddenly I was protecting myself from fire and someone trying to remove my head.

"Damn it!" I yelled, pushing them back. I attacked and knocked them out. I saw the one who fell to the ground was one of Allen's men. 'Good thing I didn't kill him then,' I thought and went to Find Dilandau and the other Dragon Slayers.

I could here swords clashing and people screaming in pain. Then, I heard someone calling my name.

"Tora! Tora where are you?!" They yelled. As the smoke cleared, I saw it was Laura. I was about to run to her, but I remembered my decision. For her to see me in this uniform would make her upset.

In stead I turned around and blocked an attack from a familiar looking blond.

"Allen!" I yelled, holding my sword strong.

"Tora?!" He yelled. He brought back his sword and looked at me. "You did it again," he said.

"I wanted to become a Dragon Slayer again!" I yelled over the shouts of pain and the crackling fire.

"You betrayed us again," he said, and attacked me with his sword.

"I know I did!" I yelled, and attacked him back. "I like being a slayer! I love being a slayer!" I shouted.

"How can you?!" He asked as he tried to get my legs out from under me.

"You have to work! It's not everyone serving you and giving you whatever you want!" I shouted jumping over a swipe that was ment for my knees. "It's work! I'm comfortable here!" I screamed, and slashed his sleeve. 

He looked at it and attacked me full force. I was sent tumbling back, and as I brought my sword up I stopped his from cutting my neck and sending my head Rolling.

"I'm not going back!" I yelled. "I don't want to!"

"You have to! You're the reason that we're here!" he screamed.

"Oh where have I heard that before?!" I asked the furry burning up inside me. "I heard what you were saying! Last night with Van!" I said, attacking him and slashing his leg.

"What are you talking about?!" He yelled.

"You were going to come and attack Dilandau-sama and the Dragon Slayers anyway!" I screamed, and he made a slit in my skirt.

"That's a lie! We never said anything like that!" he screamed.

"You're right! 'We' didn't say anything! You did!" I shouted.

"Give up on it Tora!" he yelled.

"Before when I was a Slayer you and Van said that you were coming for me, and you weren't! You were coming for the medicine that you used on me!" I shouted again.

"Get real Tora! That was then!" He yelled, and I spun around to block an attack from one of his men.

"This time is no different! Only now you're not looking for drugs! Now you're just here to kill all of us!" I yelled, knocking out his soldier, and turning back to him I cut his arm again. 

Finally I didn't have to worry about him anymore as one of the tents polls came crashing down and separating us. 

I turned away and started looking for the other Dragon Slayers. I called for them but no one showed. 'Is it possible that they won? Can it be that there are no more and I'm the only one left?' I asked myself quietly. But I was wrong. I saw Dilandau running toward something. I looked to see what it was, and I saw Laura still calling for me.

"Laura...." I said to myself, and watched her cough out the black smoke that was probably filling her lungs. I looked back at Dilandau and saw that he was pulling out his sword. "Laura! Laura!" I shouted, but she couldn't here me. 

I started running to her, and saw that as she was turning around, Dilandau hid. I narrowed my eyes from the smoke and ran faster. I was to the side of her. and Dilandau couldn't see me. 

As he charged, so did I. I wasn't going to let him kill her. She was my only friend that was actually from Earth. And I felt a special connection to her.'"Don't you DARE DILANDAU!" I yelled as I jump in front of her blocking his attack that would have split her head down the Middle with my sword. 

"Tora! What are you doing?!" He yelled.

"You can Kill anyone else but leave Laura alone!" I yelled, my sword shaking from the pressure he was putting on it.

"I'm going to Kill you unless you move away right now!" he shouted.

"Fine! Just as long as she doesn't get hurt!" I screamed. I was willing to give up my life, as long as she was okay. I would think of it as my payment back to her.

"Tora......" I could hear Laura saying from behind me. I wasn't wavering my look on Dilandau's eyes. I saw his eyes flicker, and a feeling I haven't had in a while came rushing up on me. 

"Don't!" I yelled, and kicked Dilandau away. He stumbled back, and as he did I swung around to the back of Laura, and stopped Viole from stabbing his sword through her back. I hit him on the side of the head with my sword and he fell to the ground.

I ran back to the front of Laura as Dilandau was there, but I didn't get my sword up in time. 

"Tora!" I could here Laura yell as I slumped to the ground. No, Dilandau's sword hadn't killed me, if it had then how is it that I'm writing this? It pierced my shoulder.

"Tora....." Dilandau said. I landed on my knees, and Dilandau fell down next to me. He pulled out his sword, and my hand flew to the wound. 

It seemed as if everything had stopped. The people fighting were now watching, and it was like even the fire couldn't make a noise it was so shocked. 

"Tora... Tora you...." Laura said, sitting down next to me. I looked over at her. 

"Are you okay Laura?" I asked. She nodded and I could see tears streaking her cheeks. 

"Tora, you idot," Dilandau said. I looked over at him, and I could have sworn that I saw tears in his eyes. I gave a slight smile to show that I was okay, and I collapsed.

***

I woke in a room. Duh in a room, but, I was on a bed. I opened my eyes, and looked around. There was a sink, and needles. 

"The medical bay," I said, and tried to sit up, but the pin crippled my arm. "Agh! Oh, ouch, that hurts," I said, gripping my shoulder. Then I realized that some of my shirt was missing. From the middle of my shoulder up was gone. "Huh, guess they had to remove it so that they could work on my arm," I said, using my stomach muscles to make myself sit up right. Just then Viole walked into the room.

"Ah, you woke up earlier then I though," he said, and walked over to me. "But what would I have expected? You're always proving me wrong somehow," He said, and smiled at me. He took my hand and started pulling it away from my arm. When I made it clear I didn't want him to he sighed. "Tora, I need to make sure that it's healing correctly. I can't do that if I can't see it," he said, and again tried to take me hand away, I finally looked away and let him look at it.

"So?" I asked as he took off the bandage.

"Well, it's defiantly healing, and it's pretty clean, but...." he said, trailing off.

"But what?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Well, some of the sword broke off in your arm, and, well, it ripped open a few major veins in your shoulder," He said, and didn't look at me. My eyes twitched.

"So, you're saying I might die of Blood loss?" I asked. He looked away and I looked down cursing under my breath. "Well, don't worry," I looked up, then added as he looked back at me. "I'm tough, remember? I'll get through it," I said. He smiled and nodded. 

"Tora?" I heard someone asking. I looked and Saw Dilandau.

"Dilandau-sama," I said, and bowed my head, as did Viole. The rules weren't as strict in the medical part of the Zibach fortress.

"Dismissed Viole," Dilandau said. 

"Sir," he said, and walked out quickly. But when he did, he left my arm and the wound uncovered, and when he did, my hand flew up to protect it. One reason, I didn't want it to start bleeding again, and another reason, I didn't want Dilandau to see it.

"Tora, I didn't mean to get you," he said, walking up to me. I looked away. I was angry at him, he tried to kill Laura even after I told him to leave her alone. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stab you," he said again.

"No, I know, but you tried to murder Laura even after I told you to stay away from her," I said, and glared back at him. He seemed a little shocked.

"She was the enemy!" He said in defense.

"So?!" I yelled back. "You did something even though I asked you not to! And you knew that it would upset me! I told you I would protect her even if it ment Killing myself! Look what happened because you didn't believe me!" I shouted. 

"I'm the commanding officer! I'll do what I please!" He shouted. I didn't want to hear about how he could do whatever he wanted. I slapped him. I slapped him hard. 

"Have you NO RESPECT!?!" I yelled. His head was sent back and to my right. I jumped down from the table, but when I did that, and when I slapped him I used my bad arm. 

"Tora...." He said, putting his hand on his face. "I'm..... I'm sorry," he said. His voice shook a little. I suddenly felt really guiltily for hitting him so hard. I looked down.

"What happened to Laura after I blacked out?" I asked. 

"Folken came and took her away, he has her right now," he said. My head shot up. 

"What is he doing?! What does he need her for?!" I asked.

"I can't say," he said. looking away.

"Dilandau! It's the least you could do!" I yelled. He looked back and sighed.

"He's using her as bait for the Dragon, Van," he said. My eyes opened wide.

"Where is she?" I asked. I didn't even realize the blood starting to trickle down my arm.

"Down the hall, on the 6th door to the right," he said. I set out into a run, I didn't trust Folken, and I wasn't going to let them use her for bait to get Van. I bashed on the door when I came to it.

"Laura! Laura are you in there?!" I shouted through the mettle door.

"Tora!? Tora help me!" She yelled back. I recognized the room as my own. I punched in the code and the door opened. Folken was sitting in a chair looking at me and Laura was tried to the wall. 

"Folken! How dare you!" I yelled, and ran to help Laura. But, there's always a but, he was right there as soon as I left the light poring into the room. "Agh!" I said through gritted teeth as he shoved me up against the wall. "Let me go!" I shouted, and tried to push him away, but the pain shot through my arm and It felt like jello. 

"Tora.... how nice of you to join us..." he said his eyes lingering along my face and his hands gripping my shoulders tightly, and my blood started trickling down onto his hand. He gave me a wicked smile.

__


	15. Unknown Dragon Slayer part 15

The Unknown Dragon Slayer 15

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth in pain as I could feel the blood moving from my arm and onto Folkens.

"Let me go," I demanded. I was through asking for what I wanted. He chuckled a little. "Fine, If you're not going to let me go then let Laura go," I said. My eyes were still closed.

"I don't want to," he said, and gripped my arm tighter. My face winced for a second and he smiled at me as I opened my eyes. I glared at him and he smiled more.

"You Jerk! Let Tora Go!" Laura yelled. Folkens eyes Darted over to Laura."Did you touch her?" I asked, furry and worry both burning up inside me.

"No, but I could have done anything and she wouldn't be able to defend herself," He said, and looked back at me.

"How can you do this? By looking into your eyes I would think that you'd never even think about something so cruel," I said, and tried to push him away. His eyes flickered and his grip on my arms became so tight that I had to look down and scream quietly he held me so tight.

"Because I can," He said, and stepped closer.

"Let me go," I said, looking up, but when I did, he was right there, and I suddenly didn't feel so strong.

"Blood loss, Tora," Folken said, and gave me a sly smile. He moved closer, and when he did Laura screamed for him to leave me alone. He pain no attention to her and hand me pinned, I could do nothing to push him away. Accept for my legs…

I kick violently and he flew back, holding his side. I started to collapse on the ground, but caught myself, my hands on the walls to help hold myself up.

"You can never ever get me so easily," I said, and stud up straight. Folken laughed and shook his head.

"No, you always impress me no matter what you do," He said, and also stud upright, no longer holding his side. "But, something I didn't understand is," he started. "Why is it that You did nothing to stop Dilandau from kissing you so passionately, but you always stopped me?"

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. "Because I like him better then you, and he didn't give me any room," I said, and pulled out my sword. I glanced over at Laura and she seemed shocked that I would even let a guy get so close to me, let alone kiss me.

"So, now you're going to fight me?" He asked, and suddenly the fortress shook.,

"What?" I asked, and the door busted open.

"Van!" Laura yelled, and van stepped in.

"Van...." Folken said, his eyes glaring. He pulled out his sword to attack Van, and I stepped in his way. He attacked me and I help my sword strong to keep his blade from chopping my head.

"Van! Take Laura and get out of here!" I shouted through breaths. I glanced over at him, and saw he nodded, and ran over to Laura, and started untying her.

Folken became mad and threw me against the wall. I attacked him to slow him down, he had to choice but to defend himself, he swung around and blocked my attack. I did it again, it didn't matter if I was hurting him as long as I was distracting him. I glanced and saw Van helping Laura out of the room, she sent a very grateful glance my way and I gave a small smile in return, to show that I could handle it for as long as I had to.

Folken attacked me and cut my arm, he was faster then I was and stronger. But I would stall as long as I could. Like I said, I would give my life to help save Laura's. I felt I owed it to her, even if she did forgive me.

Me knees became weak, and my arm strength was giving out quickly. 'Blood loss,' I heard Folken's voice in my mind. I realized this is what he wanted to happen. I would become too weak for me to defend myself, and he could kill me or do anything he wanted, but I wouldn't let myself go down like that.

"Getting tired Tora?" He asked, a sly smile on his face. I glared at him, and he shoved me against the wall again, our swords crossed, and he shoved them in front of my chest. I struggled to get him away, but I was loosing too much blood. 

My knees collapsed and I leaned against the wall for support. I groggily looked up at Folken who was towering over me, and then came down to kneel next to me.

"Uh, what's wrong Folken? Am I too much for you to handle?" I asked. He smiled and took my face in his hand.

"Tora...." he said, and moved closer.

"Folken!" I heard a voice yelling. Folken shot a look at who was standing in the door way. I looked over and sighed, Dilandau....

"Dilandau! Get out, I'm busy," he said, and started walking to the door to close it.

"I wont, let Tora go," he said. Folken seemed surprised by this comment, he stopped walking and glared. "Let her go," Dilandau said again.

I pushed myself up using the wall for support. I watched the situation, as Folken threatened Dilandau, but he wouldn't leave. Finally, Folken got his sword, and Dilandau pulled his out. My eyes grew wide as I watched them fighting.

They were of equal speed, and swiftness. But Folken was taller and stronger. Dilandau would attack and Folken would block, and then Folken would attack, and Dilandau would block with some difficulty.

I was panting, it was hard to watch what was going on. Why was Dilandau protecting me? Why did he care if Folken did whatever to me? Why did he care if Folken killed me or not? But.... that feeling burned as I watched the two fight, and I saw how much Dilandau was trying to stop Folken.

Something inside of me..... Something telling me this had happened once before. The same thing that told me about my promise to Dilandau, the same thing that told me I knew Laura. But, the battle.... it wasn't the first time?

No, I had seen it before. Sometime, long ago. I shook my head, it wasn't making any sense. I just met Dilandau, in a month, how was it that I could have seen a battle such as this before? My eyes grew wide, and I screamed."Dilandau!!!" I yelled, and it was as if everything became painted red.... red with Dilandau's blood.

He laid, crippled on the floor, blood streaming out of his side. Folken standing victorious over Dilandau.

***

I was a servant for a castle, and Dilandau was a knight. We had met, when he came to meet the princess he was to marry. I know It sounds like something from a fairy tale. I would have to agree, but, it's not. I'm telling what happened.

I was the one to show him to his room, and to show him to the princess, and something about me caught his eyes. He no longer wanted to be with the one he was supposed to. He no longer wanted to be a knight. He wanted to be with me.

Everything happened so fast, he wanted to be with me, and I wanted to be with him. And when the king found out about us.... he did not like it a bit. He came to destroy Dilandau, and when he couldn't get Dilandau, he came for me.Dilandau fought for me, and the outcome was the same.... Dilandau gave his life to save me. The only one who knew about this was my best friend, Laura. She had warned me about it, she had told me to stay away from Dilandau and that I shouldn't touch him, and that I shouldn't let him touch me.

She made me promise, that was why I felt like I had this fire. It was the promise that I had made to Laura.... I swore that I wouldn't touch him, and that I would stay away. But I wasn't able to deal with all the feeling that was eating away at me heart, whenever I saw him, and he looked at me.

This is why I had this feeling. And what about Laura? What about her and Van? Yes, she and Van were married. She had Told Van about me and Dilandau, she needed someone to talk about it with, and she trusted Van.

***

I ran to Dilandau. Tears in my eyes, and falling as I ran to his body on the ground. He looked up at me, and looked into my eyes.

"Dilandau...." I said, I choked as My tears fell on his uniform. I had no idea what to do with my hands, I was going to hug him, but it might make him feel uncomfortable.

"Tora, I'm sorry," He said. I saw his eyes glisten, and I knew he was crying just as much as I was.

"Don't.... don't go Dilandau," I said, and put my hand on his face. He moved his hand and held mind, a tear rolled down the side of his cheek.

"Why couldn't this have happened sooner?" He asked, and looked up at me. I shook my head. I didn't know. Why was it that we couldn't just tell each other how we felt?

The lump in my throat was getting bigger and bigger. His grip on my hand tightened, and then loosed, as he looked at me, and mouth 'I love you and I'm sorry." His eyes closed and his muscles relaxed.

"Dilandau? .... Dilandau!" I said, and shook him. I gripped his hand, and weaped over his body. "You!" I said, whipping my head up to look up at Folken. He didn't say anything, only glared.

I got up, and grabbed Dilandau's sword. I would make sure that Folken would never hurt anyone again. I would make Dilandau okay. I would make him better....

"You're going to pay... for Laura..... and for Dilandau..." I said, and attacked. I was upset that Dilandau had died, and I hated him for it. I hated him for using Laura as bait. And I was going to kill him for it.

"Upset are we Tora?" Folken asked, and smiled. I hated him.... I hated him ! I hated him! I was going to kill him!

I attacked out of pure furry, before he had a chance to move, I had slashed his arm and was behind him. I cut his back, and he finally turned around swinging the sword to take off my head. I blocked and cut his leg. 

He seemed so slow compared to how I fast I was moving. I was going to kill him, I was going to make him pay for what he did.

"Angry's more like it," he said, glancing at his wounds. It happened so fast, I hardly knew what I was doing. I blocked his attack, and suddenly I was right there, my sword to his neck, and his sword somehow had been flown to the other side of the room.

"Folken..." I said, panting. "I can kill you, I want to kill you," I said, and put the blade against his neck, slowly pulling it back to myself, cutting his throat. "But, because I know how much that would upset Laura, and upset our dear emperor, I wont," I said.

"Now that Dilandau is dead, I'll leave you alone," Folken Said, as I took my sword away from his neck. I nodded, and he left. I wanted to kill him, something was driving at me to run up to him and stab him in the back. To make me pierce it through his heart. After he left, I dropped the sword, and ran to Dilandau's side.

He looked like he had in my night mare, when he died in my dream. When he and Folken gave me those drugs...

"Dilandau..... Dilandau please.... look at me," I said, pulling him into my lap. My tears fell on his face and I crouched over his body.

"Tora..." I heard him say. I opened my eyes, and looked at him. He slowly moved his hand to my face, and gently pulled me down to him. He kissed me, and I still cherish that moment.

After that, I called for help, Viole and Gatti came in, and took Dilandau to the medical bay. They did everything they could to save him, but.... nothing they did worked.

In the end, Dilandau died. After that, I was allowed to go and leave gaea with Laura, we're still best friends. I wrote this story, to let all the people know what really happened. I love Dilandau, and I always will.

(quick authors note: It's out of her view now, it's what is happening in the present time)

Tora stud up from her chair, and stretched. She moved the mouse on her computer to File, Print. She looked out the window, at the hills she had on her property. Tora lived by herself, she never let anyone get close to her accept Laura. Laura was the only person she trusted. People had asked her about her life, and she hated them for it.

Tora glanced at the printer, as is finished the last page. She walked over to it, and shuffled the papers so that it was in order.

Tying the papers together with a piece of string, she set off walking up the hills in her yard. When she reached the top of the hill, she fell to her knees at a Grave.

"Dilandau," She said, and looked at the stone she had placed there in memory of him. She closed her eyes and looked down. Slowly, and silently she placed the papers on the ground in front of the tombstone. She kissed her fingers, and then put them on the stone, over Dilandau's name.

After that, she stud up, and ran down the hill.

"Tora...." Someone said, coming out of the bushing surrounding the grave. His silvery hair caught the light, and he walked over to the grave, picking up the pile of papers, he looked at it.

"The Unknown Dragon Slayer," He said, reading the title. Whap! "Ugh.." He said, falling to his knees, and his hat, flying off his head, exposing his frosty white hair. He gripped the back of his neck where she had hit him.

"What are you doing here?! Who are you!?" Tora snarled grabbing his coat and pulling his face to hers. "Dilandau!" She yelled in shock, and released his coat. "But... But how can you be here? You died!"

"No, I heard about Folken Leaving you alone, so I pretended to die, so that you'd be safe, and that you wouldn't have to worry about Folken," He said, and stud up. "Gatti and Viole understood, and helped me. I did it so that Folken wouldn't bother you anymore," he said. Tora watched him, her eyes tearing up, and she hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back.

"Damn it Dilandau! Why did you have to stay away for so long?" She asked, gripping the neck of his coat.

"I'm sorry Tora, I didn't want you to be hurt," he said, and hugged her tighter. He slowly pushed her away. "But he's gone, Tora, I love you, I love your spirit and your courage, I love the way you never give up, no matter the situation. So," he said, reaching into his pocket. Tora covered her mouth as tears swelled over her cheeks.

"Dilandau..." She said, as he pulled out a small velvet box.

"Tora, I know, I've been gone for five years, and I could have come out anytime, and stopped you from suffering so much, but, if you would let me," he said, and opened the box. A beautiful ring sparkled in the sunlight and he continued," I would love to spend the rest of my life with you," he said, and took her hand away from her mouth, and placed the ring on her finger."Dilandau," Tora said again, before hugging and laughing and crying at the same time. Finally, they could be together, and Folken was still on Geae, he could never stop them from doing this, even if he wanted.


End file.
